The Bond Of Love
by LovePoisonPirate
Summary: Amelia is back but life isn't any easier. With the help of her friends, she fights for a normal life but that's hard when you have a psycho Hybrid after you and she's fallen deeply in love with a vampire… Damon/OC Klaus/OC And some Delena - Sequel to An Old Friend.
1. The Birthday

**Summary:**

Amelia is back but life isn't any easier. With the help of her friends, she fights for a normal life but that's hard when you have a psycho Hybrid after you and she's fallen deeply in love with a vampire… Damon/OC Klaus/OC - Sequel to An Old Friend.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**So I'm back with a sequel to An Old Friend. If you haven't seen the first story I would highly suggest reading that one first. Of course this story follows along with Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries. I don't own TVD or Damon (Sadly). Now let's get on with the story**

* * *

**The Birthday**

The moon shined brightly in the sky as I was roughly dragged down a drive way. Klaus grip held my arm tightly, while making me tumble on my feet as we walked. There was a sudden movement inside and a young woman walked out the front door. At that point Klaus swung me around, and pushed my back up against a tree. He held his hand over my mouth as he looked around the tree. I could hear her calling for her dog.

"Now you remember the plan right love?" Klaus asked as he turned his gaze down to me.

"Of course, it's about the same as the last 500 hundred places we've stopped at." I snapped.

"Good," He ignored my harshness, "Now hold on tight love" and before I knew what happen we were suddenly standing in front of the girl. She was bent over and when she stood up and turned around, she jump startled. I felt my head spinning from Klaus doing his vampire speed. Luckily for me, he had his arm wrapped around my waist so it kept me from falling over.

"I am so sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Klaus said in a southern accent.

The girl stared at the two of us for a second. I could see she wasn't sure about it. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, mine and my girlfriend's car ran out of gas a couple miles back. She is really tired and I feel like I've been walking forever and yours was the first house we've come too. We were hoping we could use your phone." Klaus lied smoothly.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" she questioned.

"Eh, yeah" He reached into his back pocket, pulling it out with his free hand, waved it at her, "Battery died."

The girl stared at us like she wasn't sure yet. I could see she didn't trust him. If only I could get her to save me from doing this ever again. Ever since we left Mystic Fall's three months ago, Klaus has been using me as bait to find more werewolves to turn into hybrids. It's been three months and we haven't found any yet.

"Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone" Klaus sweetly asked. I wanted to burst out laughing at the comment.

The girl let out a sign. "Sure." She turned and began walking away.

"So I can come in?" He asked giving me a wicked grin before locking eyes on the girl once she turned around.

"No," She waved towards the house. "I'll get the phone and bring it out to you."

I looked at Klaus and his face turned hard as he stared at her. "I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting?" he said with a straight face.

"I'm from Florida." She snapped.

"Well that explains it." And he let me go, lunging at her. He grabbed her by the throat, turning her eyes up to meet his. "Now show me a little southern hospitality," he hissed as he stared her straight in the eyes. "Sweet Pea" and he compelled her to let him inside.

"You can come in" she repeated.

Klaus let go of her neck, replacing his hand to her arm. He looked back over to me holding his hand out towards me." Come" he sternly said.

I reluctantly took his hand and he led us inside the house. As we opened the door to the house we heard a women speaking. I didn't hear what she said but once she came into view she turned around and stared at the three of us.

"What's going on?" She questioned as she looked at us.

"Please don't be alarmed," Klaus casually said."I've been told that Ray Sudan lives here?"

"He's almost never here," She seemed a little nervous when she said that."He's on the road mostly."

"But I expect he makes it home" Klaus started walking towards her leaving me standing back by the door. "Once a month."

The women stood there staring at him with a stern look but also scared look. I turned my direction to Klaus to see he was happy with that look. " That's what I thought." He gave the blonde women a look before turning back to the other. "Where is he now?"

The women turn silent. "If I have to make you tell me, it will be infantile more painful for you" Klaus smiled at her, adding a chuckle.

The women glared at him before turning and sprinting from the room. Klaus stood there with a pissed off look on his face. He rolled his eyes looking at me. "I hate when they run" he snarled before slowly following after her. I decided it was best to follow him out of the house. As I came around the corner I heard a scream.

"I love it when they run." Klaus chuckled, even though he told me he hated it.

I came around the corner to see Stefan standing right outside the house, blocking the young women's way. He had a psycho look on his face, but that wasn't anything new. The last three months, he had that same look on their missions like this.

"He's in Tally; it's near the border, a bar called Southern Comfort. It's off of 41" The women finally said. I felt sorry for her, she looked so scared.

"Thank you my love," Klaus said before looking at the blonde he was dragging around. "Now, may my friend come in the house?" Klaus asked her as he pulled hair away from her face.

The girl had a hard time talking. She stumbled for the words to come out. "Yes," she sobbed.

Stefan then opened the screen door and stepped into the room. He had not emotion on his face, just a far away look.

Klaus shoved the blonde towards him "Kill this one quickly;" he nodded towards the one that gave him the information."Make that one suffer" he snarled out.

"Klaus, no" I shouted finally speaking up and I walked up and grabbed his arm."They gave you the information. You don't need to kill them"

"But I don't want to leave witnesses, "He stated before grabbing me roughly on my elbow. He leaned over to Stefan."We'll be in the car." And with that said he dragged me out the door. As we walked down the driveway, we heard the painful screams of the girls as Stefan ripped them apart. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Klaus on the other hand, had a huge smile on his face.

* * *

It was a couple hours after the incident with the girls. We had finally arrived at the place the young women told Klaus. I now stood in front of the place, staring at it. Wondering why the hell I got dragged into this whole mess.

"So what are you thinking?" Stefan asked me when he came up behind me.

"How the hell I got dragged into all of this." I sternly said.

"Hey, it's not so bad," Stefan said as he shoved me."You got me."

I laughed, He was right on that. I was really glad Stefan was also dragged into the whole mess otherwise I think I would have killed myself by now. Yeah, he was big bad ripper Stefan now but he still was nice to me and I was really thankful for it. "Oh don't boast that ego of yours Steffy," I looked at him with a smile "it's not healthy." Stefan and I both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Are laughing instantly stopped as Klaus showed up at are side, ruining are precious moment.

"Nothing," I sternly said before walking inside the bar, leaving Klaus and Stefan behind me. I stepped inside to see that it was pretty empty and I moved my way over to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get ya doll?" The bartender asked.

"Cherry coke," I told him.

"Sure thing." And he turned around to get it.

I sat there fiddling with my fingers when Klaus quietly showed up but he came up alongside a guy seated next to me at the bar.

"Ray? Ray Sudan?" Klaus asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ray questioned.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Klaus smiled as he took a seat on the other side of the guy."We stopped in Florida, Pensacola; I meet a young chap there, who you worked with before, you moved to Memphis. Now, he directed me to two lovely young women," Klaus did his usual evil smile "Which led me here, to you."

Ray looked down at his beer before stepping away from the counter. "I got to be going."

Klaus was up out of his seat in an instant, blocking his way out. "Not so fast mate" he sternly said as he looked down at him." You know you just got here."

"Here ya go doll," The bartender set my coke down, winking at me before he moved away. I took a sip of my coke. I missed most of the conversation after that but Stefan coming up made me look up fast.

"I wouldn't do that," Stefan said before shoving the man down in the chair next to me.

"Vampires?" Ray finally muttered.

"Your swifty swift Ray" Klaus said with a smirk. That comment, actually made me snicker but I made it turn into a cough. I didn't want Klaus to know, I wouldn't live it down.

"Yes, my friend here is a vampire, and he's compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for any help." I took a quick look at everyone in the bar before looking at the three of them. "My lovely gal over there isn't anything supernatural. Just a lovely little treat for me," Klaus winked at me before going on."However, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"You what?" Ray looked disguised.

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both." I rolled my eyes. He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You see, I want to create more of me. Now you being the first werewolf I've come across many a moon, Pun intended Ray." Klaus laughed at his own joke. "I need you to direct me to your pack."

I took my eyes away from the scene and took another sip of my coke. I then felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. Klaus let me keep it on me, which surprised me, but he said I could keep it. I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out, it was Damon calling me. Ever since I left three months ago, he would call everyday and I never answered. Yes I loved him but it would be way too hard to hear his voice, listen to him beg me to come home. I clicked ignore and put it back in my pocket.

"Amelia love, why don't you come over and enjoy the scene," I lifted my head and looked at Klaus. He was smiling and patting his leg. I didn't see Stefan, so I turned to see him tying Ray up to a pipe that lay under a dart board. "Come along darling, before dear Stefan starts."

"I'd rather not" I mumbled and turned back to my coke but suddenly I was lifted up and placed in someone's lap.

"It wasn't a choice" I heard Klaus whisper in my ear. His hands tugged me closer to the point where my back pressed firmly against his chest, his one arm wrapped around my waist. "Just relax my dear and enjoy the show."

I didn't even feel like fighting so I just sat there calmly, avoid the scene with Stefan. I could hear Ray's screams but I didn't look. I flinched when I felt Klaus other hand stroking my hip. I wanted to jump and run but I was stuck.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I stared at my phone. I've been calling her every day for three months and she never answered. I wasn't even sure if she had her phone on her but it never hurt to try. I just missed her. Three months without her was killing me. I tucked my phone back into my pocket, before making my way to Stefan's room, where Elena was getting ready for the party that was taking place down stairs. As I came into the room, I watched her sadly stare at herself in the mirror. Like me, she was suffering the lost of Stefan. It didn't help that she also lost her best friend too.

"Don't worry I'm not going to lose it," She reassured me. She turned and looked at me. "At least not before the cake."

"It's your party, you can cry if you want too" I gave her a smile and getting one in return.

"Aw Stefan" I took my time to across the room when I noticed a picture of my baby bro and her."Such a pack rat" I added before I took it in my hands and stroked it softly.

"Do you miss her Damon?" I heard Elena asked.

I looked up at her."Everyday" I mumbled.

Elena let out a sign," Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"I'll make sure of it," I told Elena.

She nodded her head and we stood there with our own thoughts. I took one last look at the picture before setting it down and looking back at Elena. "I got you something"

"I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't buy it for you" I said as I reached into my other pocket and pulled out a black case.

"You stole it" Elena gasped.

"No," I opened it up and showed her the necklace that Stefan gave her. "Found it."

Elena looked at it with shock before looking directly at me."My necklace" She whispered as she reached in and took it out. "I thought I'd never see it again."

"Alaric found it in his loft. I figured you would be happy to get it back." I honestly told her.

Elena looked up at me and smiled." I am happy, thank you"

"You're welcome" I told her.

"Um, can you" She held the necklace towards me.

"Oh absolutely "I tucked the box back into my pocket, before taking the necklace from her hand. She turned around as I unclipped it. I reached in front of her and brought the necklace around her neck. I clasped it on before moving away from her. I then held my arm out to her. "Shall we?" I asked.

She smiled and slipped her arm through mine and the two of us walked out of the room.

* * *

**Amelia POV**

Klaus hand kept stroking my hip, running along my thigh as he watched Stefan torture Ray. I could see he was enjoying touching me, even though it made me want to cut his arm off for doing it. I flinched when I felt him lean towards my neck and rub his nose along it, breathing in my scent. I heard him let out rasped chuckle "Relax darling, I don't plan to drink anything." He informed me. I didn't say anything.

"Hello, Mr. Klaus" A women broke Klaus away from my neck. We both looked up to see a women standing in from of us. He motioned her closer and she began to whisper in his ear. Even though I was sitting in his lap I couldn't hear what she was saying to him.

"I saw the guy's brother, Damon. At the farm house" I heard that and perked up at Damon's name. I moved to quickly because I felt Klaus tense at my reaction.

"Well thank ya love" Klaus told her."You tell your friends to keep up the good work on the neighborhood watch, eh." The women nodded before hurrying away.

That's when Stefan showed up. Klaus nudged me off his lap, I happily moved over to a different chair as Klaus stood and glared at Stefan.

"My brothers still on are trail?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer," Klaus told him before moving to go by him."I'm going to have to deal with that."

I flinched and got ready to go after Klaus but Stefan stopped him. "No no, let me handle it." Stefan said.

Klaus looked at him. "Why should I let you leave?"

"Because you'll know I'll come back."

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life." Stefan stepped closer to him. "I'm in your service"

"uh, it all sounds so tedious indention" Klaus stated with a groan."Aren't you at least having a little bit of fun?" He chuckled as he pointed to where Ray was

Stefan ignored his comment. "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan then went to leave.

"Wait," I called and stood up and looked at Klaus."Let me go with him?" I asked.

"Sorry love, no can do." Klaus shrugged.

"Please?" I begged.

"Sorry love can't." He stepped towards me, making us closer then what I would have liked."Your mine and if I let you go you'll see Damon. Can't have you running off with him now can I." He reached up and stroked my cheek.

"Well can't I talk to Stefan before he goes?" I asked.

"Fine but don't you dare walk out that door" and he turned and went over to Ray.

I watched him go before walking over to Stefan. "Can you let him know that I'm alright and let him know to stop calling me? Make sure he knows it just hurts me too much since we can't be together."

Stefan gave me a sad smile. "Of course." Stefan nodded to me before leaving the bar.

I watched him go with a sad smile. I turned back around and took a seat at the bar and just stare at the unfinished coke I left there.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I tucked my phone into my pocket after hanging up on Elena. I had lied to her about where I was because I had to pick Andie up at work but there was something off. It was too quiet. I noticed the stage 3 door and headed that way. I opened the door and stepped into the studio. That's when I saw her purse laying on the floor, Not good. When I looked up my baby brother stood before me. Some hope of Amelia being there made me leap with joy.

"Stefan"

"Hello, brother" Stefan calmly said.

"Where's Amelia? Is she alright?" I blurted out right away. I just had to know.

"She's fine Damon, other than Klaus being to forwards with her." Stefan words made me tense. "But she told me to tell you to stop calling her."

"What?"

"She wants you to stop calling her. It's painful for her to see since she can't be with you."Stefan stated."She's having a hard time being away from you, Elena and her friends so the least you could do and stop calling her, it reminds her of what she left behind."

I bite my lip. It would be painful for me not to call her everyday but I decided I would."So what about you? You don't write, don't call?"

"I need you to stop following us." Stefan blurted out." You're causing some problems"

"With who Klaus, I'm supposed to care what he thinks? After he took my girl, killed Jenna and almost killed Elena?"

"What your suppose to do is let Amelia and me go" Stefan sternly told me.

I walked towards him with annoyed look. I wouldn't give up finding Amelia."I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend." I stated."Keep that up and there will be no saving you"

Stefan laughed, shaking his head."See the thing is a – I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me and Amelia go."

"Now I got a problem with that" I glared at him."I'm not letting Amelia stay with him and I also got a birthday girl at home that's not going to let me do that"

Stefan nodded his head like he knew I'd say something like that." Maybe I haven't made my point." He then turned his head."Hey Andie," he looked over at me "You still there?"

"Andie? " I questioned confused.

"Damon?" I looked up when I heard her voice."I can't move, Damon. He told me I can't move."

"No no, It's ok Andie, stay calm" I snapped my head down to look at Stefan. "Not cool brother" I snarled and stepped towards him until I was nose to nose with him.

"Oh come on. It's a little bit cool -No" Stefan stated calmly."Hey Andie, you can move now."

"No, no no no no no." I shouted, trying to get her to stop. Before I knew what happen, Stefan had me pinned against a pole by my throat, as Andie fell and hit the floor. I looked at where her body laid with a pissed off look on my face before looking at Stefan.

"I said- let us go" Stefan snarled at me.

I glared at him, my anger rising within ever second, before shoving him off of me and blurring over to Andie's body. I turned her onto her back, staring at her bruised face. She of course was dead. I gripped her clothing before quickly looking back to see if Stefan was still there but he wasn't. I turned back and sadly stroked her arm. It was my fault she was dead. Everyone I care about gets hurt. Yes I cared for Andie, not like I do Amelia but I cared. I sat back with a sign as I sat there staring at her broken dead body.

* * *

**Amelia POV**

I sat at the bar for hours, ignoring what Klaus was doing to Ray. I could hear their conversation but I ignored it. I didn't want to know what his plans were. I reach into my pocket and pulled my phone out; I clicked on Damon's name and just stared at it. I wanted to call him. I really did but Klaus would kill me if I did. He knew better than I did that if I called him, heard his voice I'd try and run. That's why he made my stay here.

"Your back," I heard Klaus say and turned my head to see Stefan standing there. I tucked my phone away and turned around. I wanted to ask him how Damon was but I decided to wait until Klaus wasn't around to overhear.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked as he came to stand closer to him.

"Not for a second," Klaus answered "I knew you would pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life."

Stefan laughed."Nah" he turned away from him."I don't care about anything anymore." He took a seat at the bar.

I even knew that was a lie. He cared about what I felt all the time; he always made sure I was ok. Even if he was this ripper guy he cared about how I felt, which means he cares.

"You put on a good show Stefan." Klaus shot back as he followed him. "I almost believe you. Let's hope for your brother's life, he does" Klaus now was leaning over Stefan.

I looked at Stefan's face to see he was in deep thought. I never ask him this but I always wonder if he thinks of Elena, If he misses her at all?

"You never stopped caring about family, do you?" Stefan didn't even look at Klaus." But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

Stefan signed and looked at Klaus before turning away and glancing at me. I gave him a reassuring smile but he just looked back at me sadly. Klaus stared at him before turning and walking back over to Ray, waiting for him to wake up.

I let out a sign before getting up and walking over to Stefan. "You know, it's alright to feel. Don't listen to Klaus" I glanced over at him. I knew he could hear us but I didn't really care."Some of what he says is true but it isn't bad."

Stefan nodded his head but changed the subject." Do you know it's her birthday today?"

It took me a second to understand who he was talking about. That's when it hit me on the date. "Oh geez, I forgot"

"Damon sort of reminded me" Stefan signed.

"Do you still love her?" I asked.

Stefan just sat there, staring at the wall and suddenly out of nowhere he shot up and stormed out of the bar, startling me in the process. I watched him disappear out the door before looking at my hands. He didn't have to answer for me to know that he still did. I pulled my phone out again, clicking Damon's name to text him.

_Hey Damon, _

_I miss seeing you and everyone. It's tearing me apart to be stuck here away from it all but it's what has to be. Remember I love you, nothing will change that._

_~Amelia_

_Btw tell Elena I said Happy Birthday!_

I clicked send and tucked my phone away with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Well heres the sequel... hope you enjoyed the first chapter because I'm not sure when I'll post the next one. I want to get ahead in the chapters before I post them.**

**Please review... might help me write faster ;)**


	2. Hybrid

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Well your all thinking... She forgot about the story and I'll just say NOPE. I haven't forgotten I'm kinda stuck on what to do for the story so I've not had much inspiration for it lately. I've also been SUPER busy with school and wedding's and all that so when I do have time I video instead of write stories. Writing stories is just a hobby and editing is my passion. If you want to see some video's just search wtagirlforever on youtube ^_^**

**Anyways, on with the story ^_^... I'll try and update soon!**

* * *

**Hybrid**

I seriously wanted to cut Klaus into little pieces. We have been traveling through the mountains for miles now and it was bugging the heck out of me.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus teased Stefan, pulling me closer to his side. I wiggled to get away but Klaus glared at me so I stopped.

"I'm fine and why don't you let Amelia go. It's probable hard for her to walk when you have her close to your body like that," Stefan snapped. I wanted to hug him for it.

"She's fine and are you sure he's not to heavy," Klaus ignored the comment about me."We've been walking for some time now. If you need some water or a little sit down."

Stefan gave me a sympathetic look before looking at Klaus."I know I get that were stuck together but we can maybe just skip the chit chat. It would be great" Stefan snapped back.

"I'd have to agree with Steffi over there," I added my own opinion in.

"Let the men talk love," Klaus glared at me before address Stefan. "So much brooding. Yourself loathing is suffocating my friend."

"Maybe because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves, we've only been at it all summer." Are gazes all turned to a clearing that we came up to.

"Thanks to my pal Ray, we've found are wolf pack," Klaus stated.

Klaus tucked me behind him."Stay behind me at all times understand?" he told me before following behind Stefan since he took the lead. The people in the clearing all turned and looked at us as we walked towards them, Stefan stepping into the clearing and dropped Ray's body on the ground.

"Ray," A girl shouted and ran towards his body."Oh my god, what's going on?" she said she examined his bloody body. She looked up at Stefan."Who are you?"

This is where Klaus decided to come in. He held me with one arm behind his back. "The important question is who am I?"

The people looked scared as they stared at us. I felt bad for them all and the fate that Klaus had for them.

"Forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

I watched as their eyes widen with fear, like they knew who he was already. My assumption became true.

"You're the hybrid?" The girl muttered.

"You've heard of me, fantastic," Klaus said with a smirk.

Klaus let out a huge chuckled before leading me over to a rock and sitting me down before taking a seat. He lounged down and began talking like usual.

"It's fascination actually, a werewolf who isn't beholden by the moon, and a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun, a true hybrid."

I looked at Stefan who seemed annoyed with everything. I had to agree but at least he could sit without Klaus touching him. I looked down at his hand that rested on my thigh, stroking it slowly up and down as he spoke.

That's when Ray decided to finally wake up, he took deep breaths as he came back to life. I cringed at the thought.

"Excellent timing Ray "Klaus chuckled."Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray questioned.

Klaus ignored him and turned to Stefan."Stefan?"

Stefan frowned before getting to his feet. "Are any of you human?" He asked. "Your friend here needs human blood, to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die" but everyone stayed silent.

"Doesn't take much" Klaus added. "Just a sample, anyone? A boyfriend, girlfriend along for the ride"

They all stayed silent and I hoped Klaus didn't decide to use me. "What about her?" the girl asked nodding at me.

Klaus looked at me before looking at her. "She's not to be harmed." He snapped. I signed with relief. His head then turned to the man standing next to her. "You!"

The guy's eyes went wide but before he could do anything Klaus had him, biting his wrist, tossed him to Stefan, who pinned him down next to Ray. It was all so fast I was surprised I saw him move.

"No" the girl standing next to him, screamed before rushing towards him. Unlucky for her she was caught by Klaus, who held her by the throat.

"If you don't drink it, I will" Stefan challenged Ray."Problem is, I don't know how to stop."

"Stefan!" I snapped and he shot me a glare so I shut up. I glanced over to see Klaus snapping the girl's neck before turning to everyone, showing his fangs. It creep me out so I stood up and began to walk away but I didn't get far because Klaus stood in front of me.

"Where you going sweetheart?" he asked, fangs still extended.

"Away from all this but don't you worry, I won't go far" I shoved by him and was surprised that he let me go. This was not something I wanted to be a part of.

I walked along the path, enjoying the fresh air but most of all enjoying being away from Klaus and him touching me all the time. I shoved the thought behind me and kicked at some rock that were on the path, chuckling as I did it until I heard the sound of the river. My eyes light up and I took off into a run towards the noise. As I neared, there was suddenly a loud noise, soundly like a scream before I heard the splash. I came up to the river to see none other than Elena pop her head out of the water. I gasped and ducked behind the tree, but I snuck my head around to watch.

"Damon?" she gasped.

That's when I saw Damon and Alaric standing on a cliff looking down at her, Damon had that teasing smirk on his face. I smiled as I watched him stand there. He hadn't changed much other than his hair was slightly long but it still looked good. He still looked good.

"How are you even here?" Elena asked. She didn't seem happy at all.

"Thanks for the tip brother." Damon turned towards Alaric.

"You sold me out!" Elena was shocked.

"Did you think I'd take you in a mountain rang full of werewolves on a full moon, without back up" Alaric said.

So they knew about the pack, which means that they were hoping to find Stefan, which also means that Damon never told Elena about how Stefan told him to stay away.

"Get out of the water Elena," Damon sternly said.

"If I get out of the water, you're going to make me go home," Elena stated.

"Yeah, because I'm not a idiot like you!"

"Right now you're both acting like idiots, "Alaric shouted. I had to sort of agree.

"You gave up on him Damon," Elena muttered before turning away."You gave up on Amelia too."

"I didn't give up on him Elena and I for sure didn't give up on Amelia, I love her but I had to face reality and let it be how it is," He walked towards the edge of the cliff."Get out of the water." he snapped.

Elena crossed her arms."No!" she stubbornly said.

"What's your big plan Elena- huh?" He climbed down the edge, and jumped down to the sand. "Are you going to walk through a camp site full of werewolves, roasting marshmallows? And wait for Stefan and Amelia to stop by?" Damon walked into the water and stood in front of her.

"My plan is to find them and help them. Damon this is the closes we have been to them since they left," Elena objected. I had to give her credit on her persistence. "I'm not going home."

"Klaus thinks you died when you broke the curse. That makes you safe," I totally agreed with that one."This, this is not safe."

"What about Amelia Damon? Wouldn't you do anything to have her in your arms again?" Elena challenged.

Damon tensed at the question; I watched his eyes soften at the thought. "Of course but this is too dangerous Elena. This isn't the way to go."

"I'm not leaving before we find them," Elena said.

"It's a full moon tonight Elena." Damon hissed.

"Then we'll find them before then," Elena challenged. The two of them stood there staring at each other. "Damon please, think of Amelia?"

_No, no, no, Don't think of me Damon_. I wanted to shout. He was right it was too dangerous for them to be in the woods. If Klaus is making Hybrids it dangerous in the daylight for them even.

"Ok," Damon finally said."Ok, but we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait."

"I promise," Elena said

"Fine" Damon turned and walked away.

I wanted to literally punch something. She just had to use me for him to make is mind up. I groaned and kick a small rock, which slide down the hill and landed with a thud in the lake. I froze, and looked down to see the three of them looked at it. _Shit_ I thought before turning and taking off back towards the clearing. _Shit shit shit._

I suddenly ran into someone, not thinking of where I was going. I suddenly panic, hoping it wasn't one of Klaus's hybrids.

"Whoa, slow down their Mia," I relaxed to Stefan's voice, and looked up at him."What were you-"his words were slowly faded.

"What?" I asked.

Stefan ignored me and turned around. I followed him and saw Elena and Alaric bending over, panting. Like they were chasing something, I kind of figured it was me. Damon was a little ways ahead looking around.

"Were they following you?" Stefan finally asked.

"Ugh, yeah," I muttered."I found them at the river and kicked a rock, it fell into the water and they heard it."

"Let's-"There was a snapping of a twig. Stefan shoved me behind him as we both turned around. He relaxed when it was Klaus.

"Where did he go? I see you found Amelia though," Klaus asked before glancing me over.

Stefan stepped towards him to keep him away from see the three guys. "He uh got away," He then pushed pass him."Forget him lets go."

Klaus grabbed Stefan's arm and smiled."Faital werewolf bite, ouch"

I gasped and rushed to Stefan's side to see. I glanced unto see Klaus looked a little jealous.

"Yeah, I'm going to need your blood to heal me," Stefan answered.

"Well I'll tell you what, you find Ray then I'll heal you," Klaus smiled at Stefan.

"What no! You have to heal him now. "I stammered, pushing in front of Stefan.

"You stay out of this" Klaus snarled and yanked me out of the way, but he never let my arm go. I hissed in pain from his grip.

"You better hurry, because that bite looks nasty," Klaus hissed at Stefan before dragging me back to the clearing.

"Let me go you bastard," I snarled. I was tired of being like a slave to him.

"You shut it or I'll make you," Klaus hissed as he came to a stop and pulled me towards him.

"No!" I hissed and before I knew what happen he back handed me, sending me falling to the hard ground.

"Stay there love, or that back hand will be much worse," Klaus snarled before going around a rock, to the clearing. I lay there, holding my face. Once I felt I had the courage. I started crawling away, once I was far enough away I got up and took off running. I wanted to help Stefan find Ray. I didn't want to see him die.

Night had finally fallen on us and the moon was beginning to become full. I was wandering around for hours and I never once found Stefan. I was muttering cursed things to myself when I suddenly heard his voice. I took off at a run in that direction and came to an area where he was talking to Damon. I ducked behind a tree, praying to god they didn't hear me.

"She's not going to give up on you," I heard Damon say.

"Well she has too," Stefan stated."Because I'm never coming back!"

I closed my eyes as I heard those words. I knew how hard it was for Stefan to say that. After yesterday I knew he loved her still.

"Why don't you get her home, see if you can keep her there this time," Stefan said.

I didn't hear anything after that, other than the crunching of leaves like someone was walking away but it stopped. "I might be able to keep her behind but I don't know if I can."

"You have to forget Amelia, Damon," Stefan spoke. "Klaus has her glued to him. He won't give her up without a fight and he can't die."

"Then I'll die trying," I heard Damon say, and I smiled.

"Just forget her, Damon."Stefan said."Forget it and stay home."

There wasn't nothing else said between them and the crunching of the leaves were once again heard.

"You can come out now, Amelia," Stefan called.

I chuckled, I knew he heard me. I walked around from behind the tree and up to his side. "Figured you heard me."

"Kind of hard not to with you stomping like that," Stefan teased.

I laughed and shoved him playfully. My eyes strained in the direction Stefan was staring at. "So do you think he'll listen?"

"If he knows what's good for him." Stefan answered. "Come on though, we better get you back before Klaus throws a hissy fit."

I chuckled at thought. Stefan picked up Ray's body, which I didn't see until now and took the lead. I follow right behind him.

We entered the clearing; Bodied of all the hybrids Klaus tried to turn lay in the clearing dead. My eyes went wide as I realized none of them survived. Stefan dropped Ray's body on the ground, holding his injured arm in the process. I took a step towards him but Klaus words stopped me.

"They went rapid," He said, I could hear a sad tone in his voice."Some of them I killed, the others just-"He paused, I could see the pain on his voice."Bleed out."

I took that moment and walked over to Stefan. I touched his arm. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded and stood up straighter. That's when Klaus got up and walked towards us. I decided to step away.

"In the end there all dead," Klaus looked at the two of us before turning and tossing his beer bottle as he screamed in frustration. I flinched and hid behind Stefan.

"I did everything I was told!" Klaus screamed at us. I ducked down so my eyes were only peaking over Stefan's shoulder now."I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse, I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the doppelganger-"

My eyes grew wide as I realized what Klaus was saying. He couldn't make hybrids because Elena was still alive. I glanced up at Stefan to see he held the same look as me. I adverted my gaze just as Klaus snapped his head up and looked at the two of his with a not so happy look on his face. We each had a stare off before Klaus spoke.

"You look like hell?" Klaus stated.

"Last I check I'm dying," Stefan answered."You don't want to heal me."

"Yeah so you should like give him your blood and heal him," I snapped.

"You should zip it Amelia. I'll deal with you later," Klaus snarled before turning his attention back to Stefan."It should have worked," He turned and walked over to the log again. He grabbed a beer bottle, bitting his wrist and dropping his blood in there. He then handed the bottle to Stefan.

"Bottoms up," Klaus said once Stefan took the bottle from him."Were leaving, now run get the car ready while I talk with Amelia here."

Stefan took a drink from the bottle before turning and walking out of the clearing, leaving Klaus alone with me. I flinched once I realized he was gone and before I knew what was happening I was pinned against a tree trunk.

"You my dear are not on my happy list right now," he hissed as his hands held me by the throat.

"Anything you do couldn't be worse than me being stuck with you," I snarled at him best I could.

"Don't push me, "He hissed, as he put more pressure on my throat. "Now listen to me closely Amelia, You are mine which means you do as I say, so when I tell you not to move, you bloody hell don't move." His hands tighten at almost every word he said. This was making it harder and harder for Amelia to breath; tears began to fall from her eyes. "Now I'll let you off easy for now but the next time you run from me, smart off or even disobey me. Believe me it won't be pretty for you. Do you understand?"

Amelia nodded her head slowly. Klaus finally let her go and she slumped to the ground, her hands holding her neck as she sat there gasping for breath. The tears just fall from her eyes.

"Good, now let's go," Klaus snarled and walked off towards the car. Leaving a scared Amelia sitting in the dirt, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

**Klaus is being a bully lol. Don't worry there relationship will be changing as the story goes on. **

**Please Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	3. The End of The Affair

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Another update... got it up sooner so enjoy. I know a lot of you will ^_^**

* * *

**The End of the Affair**

The car pulled up into a garage as Amelia began to stir from a much needed sleep. After returning to the car last night from the attack Klaus did to her. Stefan sort of freaked about the bruised that grazed her neck from Klaus. He asked her tons of questions but she never answered any. This only made Stefan pissed off at Klaus so his mood towards the Hybrid the rest of the trip was tense and rude.

"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan," Klaus said as we came to a stop. "Wait here Amelia." He added before opening the car door and hoping out of the car, Stefan following him.

I of course wasn't going to object after the talk we had yesterday. Klaus had me scared. I watched the two stroll over to a door, gazing out of it. They seemed to be in a heated conversation at the same time. At that point a beep came from my phone and I pulled it out to see it was from Damon.

_I know where you are and I'm coming to get you. Be ready to leave tomorrow_

I froze as I read the words. The words from Klaus last night echoed in my head. "_Now I'll let you off easy for now but the next time you run from me, smart off or even disobey me. Believe me it won't be pretty for you. Do you understand?"_

I quickly began to text him back.

_Damon just stay away please. You don't know what Klaus will do if I run. He'll hurt me or worse if he ever catches me so please just leave me alone_

She clicked sent and not long after he returned it.

_Nothing will happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I made a promise to you Amelia and I plan to stick to it. Even if I have to throw you over my dang shoulder to take you home with me._

She went to return the text but Klaus and Stefan hopped in so she instantly tucked her phone back into her pocket unnoticed by them. "Time to see my favorite witch," I heard Klaus tell Stefan.

* * *

I walked slowly and calmly behind Klaus as the three of us strolled into a bar. It was a neat looking place.

"Looks familiar doesn't it," Klaus asked Stefan. I turned and looked to see Stefan gazing around like he's been there before.

"I can't believe this place is still here?" Stefan finally said.

"So you've been here before?" I questioned.

"Yeah, a long time ago," Stefan answered.

That's when I felt Klaus wrap his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to his side."He sure has, back in the 1920's."

I wanted to through his arm off and snap at him but a women's voice stopped me.

"You got to be kidding me?" She said.

"So, a Hybrid walks into a bar and says to the barmaid-"

"Stop!" The woman cuts him off before he could finish."You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny."

"I have to agree with her on that one," I add only to earn a glare from Klaus. Stefan then gave the women a once over before walking towards her.

"I remember you," She said to him

"Yeah, you're Gloria," Stefan sort of questioned.

She nodded her head."Hmm"

"Should you be-" Stefan trailed off on his words.

"Old and dead?" She asked. "Now if I died who's going to run this place?"

"Gloria is a very powerful witch," Klaus told us.

"I can slow the ageing down some. Herbs and spells but don't worry it will catch up to me one day." Gloria stated.

"Stefan, Amelia why don't you two go fix us up something to drink behind the bar and make sure to keep on a eye on her Stefan. Can't seem to trust her lately," Klaus gave me a glare before going over to Gloria. I glared at his back before strolling after Stefan.

As we got there, I grabbed a bottle for myself and plopped down. Klaus didn't seem to want us near the conversation so I decided to take my time.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Stefan asked.

"What's the point? We both know Klaus sent us away to keep out of the conversation so I'm just taking my time getting over there."

"I see," Stefan rolled his eyes before grabbing more bottles. I watched him work until he stopped to stare at something. I narrowed my eyes and moved over to stand behind him when I noticed the picture and gasped.

"What is this?" Stefan asked as he looked up at Klaus. He reached for the picture.

"I told you Stefan," Klaus stood up from the chair he had sat in while talking to Gloria. "Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me with you?" Stefan questioned. My head was spinning as well.

"Come Stefan, we have a place to be and we'll talk as we go," Klaus looked at me."You stay here and behave. We don't want anything to happen again do we?"

I shook my head slowly as last night flashed into my mind. "Good, Gloria watch her and make sure she doesn't leave this bar. I'll return with Rebekah like you asked."

"Alright, I'll be here then," Gloria said.

"Be a doll love and help Gloria open up." Klaus reached over and stroked the side of my cheek before motioning for Stefan to lead the way out. I stood there watching them walk out of the bar.

* * *

Later that evening, I had helped Gloria all morning so she gave me a free drink and let me relax, as the guest started over flowing the bar.

"Well look what the wind blew in," Gloria said, making me snap my head around quickly. I at first thought it was Klaus but it was even a bigger surprise.

"Last I heard you hated this place?" Gloria went on.

"Gloria?" Damon questioned."Damn, if I knew you would age like this I would have stuck around."

"And then you would never have met me so I guess it's a good thing you didn't stick around then," I spoke up. This made Damon turn and look in my direction. His face held confusion before he franticly looked around like Klaus would jump out at any second.

"He's not around Damon. Klaus and Stefan took off to do some stuff. Gloria sort of keeping an eye on me," I reassured him.

"So Klaus isn't here? At all?" Damon asked.

"Nope" I didn't have even a chance to move before Damon's lips were upon my mine. I almost forgot how good it felt to be kissing him. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close as I savored the moment. We broke apart slowly; Damon arms wrapped around me and mine around him.

"Come on; let's get you out of here" Damon began to push me towards the door.

"I can't Damon. Klaus will kill me if I run," I fearfully say as I pull from his grip. Damon narrowed his eyes at me, studying my body and then I noticed him tense up. I looked at his eyes and noticed then strained on one spot, my neck. I reached up and covered it before turning my back to him.

"He did this to you didn't he?" Damon asked, taking a step close to me. Reaching around and pushing my shoulders so I faced him. He looked into my eyes before grasping my chin and turning it to examine the bruised hand prints on my neck.

"Don't worry about it Damon. Just go back to Mystic Falls without me." I told him.

"I'm not leaving you with him. For sure not after seeing this," He rubbed his thumb over it.

I reached up and grasped his hands in mine. "Damon please, take Elena and go home"

That's when his phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He hit the on button and placed it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

I watched his face widen in surprise as I heard a panicked voice on the other line. "Alright, I'll be there soon." and he hung up.

"There's no time to argue with me," And before I knew what he was doing. Damon swung me over his shoulder and zoomed out of the bar.

About an hour after Damon zoomed me out of the bar and to different clothes shops all over Chicago. We finally came into an apartment room.

"I can't believe you made me shop at like eleven different stores."I grumbled as we walked into the room.

"Oh my god, finally," I heard Elena say and looked up to see her come around the corner of the wall looked freaked out. "I called you an hour ago- Oh my god Amelia," and before everything processed she flung her arms around me in a big bear hug.

I stood limp as she hugged the snout out of me. "I thought when Klaus and Stefan came in here and you weren't with them that Klaus killed you. I was freaked out about that and them almost seeing me and-" she stopped talking, pulling from the hug and glaring at Damon. "And on the phone you just let me go on and on about she could be dead and didn't say anything." She snapped.

Damon held his hands up in surrender."I was shocked at the fact that you were almost spotted to even think about that," He then tossed her the clothes. "Now make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." Damon smiled at that.

"I told you I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing. " Elena objected.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, processed it and moved on." Damon stated. "Are you ok?"

Elena nodded her head. "Yeah,"

"Ok then good." He waved his hand. "Get dress, your all road trippy and gross."

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena questioned.

"I was supposed to wait at Gloria's bar so for a fact Klaus will be returning there." I spoke up.

"Yes, while we are there, I'll distract Klaus, Amelia chills in the car away from him and you deal with Stefan." Damon added.

"Ok" Elena nodded her head and turned and walked to the other part of the room to change.

Once gone I looked at Damon. "How the hell do you think your keeping me away from him? If Klaus knows you're here. He'll know what happen to me. He'll kill you Damon."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you Amelia. I'm not losing you again so forget about being the heroine today because if I have to tie you to the car I so will" Damon threaten.

I just glared at him before plopping in a chair away from him, pouting.

"You look cute pouting, Mia darling" Damon teased and I tossed a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Ha"

I sat in the car fiddling with my thumbs as I waited for the two to return. The first one was a broken hearted Elena. She climbed into the front seat. Not even looking once back at me. I frowned but didn't say thing to her. I knew Stefan wouldn't return. He feels so much guilt for all the innocent lives he took from people.

A few minutes after she returned Damon climbed into the car. He looked wore out so I assumed Klaus gave him a pretty good beating in there.

"You ok?" Damon asked.

"Just drive" was the only thing Elena said. I noticed her playing with the necklace that Stefan gave her.

Damon gave me a look in the mirror before starting the car and driving off.


	4. Disturbing Behavior

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Happy Halloween everyone and as a treat for you. Here's chapter 4 ^_^. Suprised Huh? well I hope it's a good suprise but after you read don't hate too much?**

* * *

**Disturbing Behavior **

I heard pots and pans banging in the kitchen as well as some laughter. I groaned in my sleep, rolling over on my stomach and putting the pillow on my head to block out the noise but it didn't work.

"No one can let a girl sleep. Don't they realize what I went through the last three months?" She snapped before crawling out of bed. She was now staying in Elena's house. Damon insisted she stay at the boarding house but Elena made sure to point out that her place was more protected because Klaus couldn't enter. I of course took her house. I got up and took a shower, and cleaned up so about ten minutes later I headed down towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I knew your family and they made sucky chilly," I heard Damon say before walking into the kitchen. My eyes narrowed at the scene I walked into. Elena nudged Damon with a flirtatious smile that made me freeze. What really happened while I was gone?

"Why are you here?" That's when I noticed Alaric in the room too. I looked at him and he didn't seem so thrilled with the scene either.

"Yeah, why are you here?" I asked finally. This got everyone to look in my direction.

"Well the zombie awakes and for your information … ugh… she knows" Damon motioned to Elena before cutting some of the food.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I'm just going to keep making chilly and pretend like I didn't spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena explained.

"She's in denial," Damon whispered.

"I'm not in denial," Elena snarled quietly.

"No?" Damon questioned and turned towards Elena. The look on their faces made me turn and leave.

"Well, I'm going out. I'll see you all at the picnic later," I called and walked out the door before anyone could stop me.

* * *

Later on, I had taken a walk around the town, enjoying the beautiful weather and air. It was nice to be able to do my own thing and not be a slave to Klaus's every need. I came to the little park in the clearing when I noticed Damon walking down the side walk. He seemed to be heading somewhere specific but just in case; I turned and hurried away in the other direction. That morning was laying heavy in my mind. Elena and he seemed to be extra close so did they have a thing while she was gone. She could never know but something for sure was going on between them and Amelia didn't like it. She took a seat on an empty bench, out of view and watched Damon meet up with Chief Forbes. Wonder what was going on that they seemed to be in a heated conversation. I stopped watching them as they disappeared around the building. I sat there for a second before getting up and walking away.

* * *

I stopped outside the back of the Lockwood's and just stared down at everyone before walked down the hill, smiling at people I sort of knew. I was going to try and keep my distance from Damon and everyone because I just didn't feel like talking to them. This morning was laying heavy on my mind and I wasn't sure if I would blurt it out to someone or not. My moods were kind of jumbled and of course that plan didn't work so well. I instantly caught sight of Damon moving through the crowd. Looking at the table of chili that everyone brought. I panic for a second before trying to slip through the crowds of people but instantly stopped in my tracks when Damon was suddenly in front of me.

"Trying to avoid me?" He questioned."Why?"

"Uh no reason, I just want to be on my own." I turned to go a different way but Damon grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Where did you disappear this morning?" he questioned.

I glared at him, pulling my wrist free of him."Does it matter?" I snapped

"Of course it matters. Klaus could be anywhere right now and he surely wants you." Damon growled."You can't just run off!"

"You're not my father Damon! I can handle myself because you obviously don't care what happens to-" I gasped and covered my mouth.

"What are you talking about Amelia," Damon question.

I shook my head and turned to go but Damon grabbed my arm again. "Tell me Amelia?"

I just yanked my arm free and hurried away. Luckily for me, Alaric stopped him from following me.

* * *

Later that night I came around the corner and ran into Elena, Caroline and Alaric as they were making their way out.

"Please tell me it's time to-" Alaric words stopped when they stopped in front of me.

"Amelia, where have you been all day?" Elena asked.

"Um, just out. Need some me time you know with being with Klaus and all" I shrugged.

"Oh well were heading out if you want to come?" Elena asked.

"Uh, sure"

Elena then looked around. "Um, where's Damon?" She asked.

"Probable out somewhere doing bad things to good people," Caroline said, stepping in front of Elena with an annoyed look. Elena returned it. I knew then that I had missed something earlier. "Considering it the honest police."

Elena let out a laugh and Caroline smiled. I frowned and just turned away from them all to stare at the wall. This was getting a little over board for her.

"What is it?" Elena asked

"What's the matter?" Alaric asked.

This turned my attention back to them to see an unhappy Caroline. I frowned; I surely missed a lot while I was gone.

"It's my Dad," Caroline said.

"Your dad? What's wrong with that," I asked.

"He tortured her a few days ago to help her control her blood lust."Elena explained."She was held in a cellar for a few days."

"Dear god!" I gasped.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked, going back to what was at hand.

"I don't know but … I … can't" Caroline was shaking her head with panic.

"I get it," Elena said. "I'll call you later?"

Caroline nodded before turning and hurrying from the house. I glanced at where her dad stood with a frown on my face.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people," Elena grumbled before nodding her head and we headed out the front door. We got the door open and were about to head down the stairs when Damon barged through the door in a panic.

"Woo, woo, Wait Huston we have a problem," He called to us. The three of us glanced at him. I turned quickly and began to walk again ignoring him but Alaric and Elena seemed to be more interested.

"Where have you been?" Elena question.

"Managing Bill Forbes, apparently he's pervious to compulsion. " Damon nervously said. I turned and looked at him. That wasn't something you heard every day.

"How?" I asked.

"I have no idea but he threaten to out me, don't get me started on the irony of that" I studied his face and he seemed shocked and confused by it all.

"What did you do to him?" Elena asked."How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?"

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena," Damon stated.

"Well what does he want?" Alaric stepped in.

"To control the council so there's been compromise, "

"It has," Alaric cut him off.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply,"

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea. I mean, it will help keep yourself in control now that Stefan not-"Damon stepped in front of us, mostly Elena, stopping her in her tracks. It had to be for what she said.

"To what? To keep me in check? Be able to behave. I should have killed him this morning," snarled Damon.

"He's Caroline's Dad, Damon" I snarled.

"Yeah and when I kill him she will have one less parent to worry about then we do." Damon snarled before going to walk by but Alaric stopped him.

"Oh come on Damon,"

Damon stopped and stared at Alaric with a glare. "You repeatedly killing my buzz today Ric, step aside" He went to go by him but was stopped again.

"Yeah, it's not going to happen," Alaric snapped.

Damon stood there staring at him before glancing at the hand that was placed on his chest, where his magic ring was. He frowned, raising his eyebrow before looking at Alaric." Your temporarily funeral," and then he reached up and snapped Alaric's neck.

"Damon, no!" Elena shouted

"What is wrong with you? " I snarled at him. Damon just looked at me before storming past me inside. We watched him go before I turned back to Alaric and kneeled down to him, rolling him over. "Elena call Caroline and get her over here. She'll be able to stop Damon."

She nodded and called Caroline as I watched over Alaric.

* * *

After getting Alaric to safety, Elena and I headed back inside to see if Caroline got there in time. As we raced into the room we saw Caroline go into kick butt mood, tossing Damon into the wall on the other side of the room. She then grabbed her father and blurred out of there in a flash. The two of us glanced at where they left before giving each other a look.

"Bummer, love a good girl fight." Damon said. The two of us turned towards him with a pissed off look.

"You can't do this anymore Damon, not in this town, not around me or us!" Elena shouted.

"Why not?" Damon questioned as he stood up. "It's nothing I haven't done before."

I glanced between the two. There was tension but Elena held a look on her face that I've never seen her hold for Damon. She was mad at him but she was mad because she was starting to feel something towards him.

"Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon snapped.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are." Elena snapped back.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you Elena but last time I checked I was still a VAMPIRE!" Damon shouted at her.

"I guess I wish you didn't ACT like one!"

"I am not Stefan, how about you stop trying to turn me into him!" They stared each other down before Elena turned and stormed from the room but not before I say tears in her eyes. I watched her leave before glancing at Damon. He was staring at me, with a more soften look but I turned and went to walk out.

"I'm guessing you're mad too?" Damon questioned.

"Then you guessed right," I said and turned to look at him. "But not just from all this," I waved my hand towards the damage in the room.

"What do you mean?" Damon raised an eyebrow at me.

"For lying to me."

"I haven't lied to you Ame-"

"Oh, cut it out Damon, I can see the way you look at Elena. You guys bonded closer while I was gone and you both developed certain feelings for each other. You may think you just love me but the way you act the way you look at her tells me differently. You still loved her all along because something like this doesn't just happen" I trustful said.

"Don't start this Amelia," He stepped towards me."You know I love you and only yo-"

"Save it Damon, don't even try because you and her both feel for each other and with Stefan gone you have a chance so just do me a favor and stay away from me." I turned and walked out of the room, leaving a sadden Damon staring after me.

* * *

**Ok don't hate me! You knew it couldn't all be pretty horses and rainbows for those two. Well next chapter we get some more Klaus... I seriously love writing him. I've also gotten more inspiration on writing so I'll try and update more now too ^_^**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. I do take some of your thoughts and put into the story as I go so please take the time and review ^_^**


	5. The Reckoning - Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**I'm sort of back to working on this story. Hopefully I didn't lose to many of you awesome people. I've started to sort of get inspiration back with this story so I'll be working on chapters. I have a lot going on in my personal life right now tho. I just got back about a week ago from a TVD Convention in Chicago... finally met the dashing Ian Somerhalder. He's just as amazing in person ^_^. I also have finals coming up so I'm gonna be super busy with that and I'm moving again so I don't think any new chapters will be posted until about June... but you can hopefully be looking out for them now ^_^.**

**Here's the next part. I split this episode into two parts cause there's so much going on in it! **

* * *

**The Reckoning**

My eyes wandered around the empty living room. The memories flowing back into my mind. It felt like just yesterday that I had moved back here, back to Mystic Fall's, and I'm not just talking about returning back from being a way for three months. More along the lines of returning back with my mother, before I knew anything about supernatural beings. Back when my mother was still alive and well. My eyes landed on the last picture frame in the house. It was a picture of my mother and right before we came back here to start fresh once again. I was leaning on her shoulders, are heads against each other and we were laughing. I felt the tears began to build up in my eyes as I reached over and picked the picture up and stared at it.

"I miss you mom," I whispered as I lightly ran my finger tips on top of the glass. I gave a half smile before bending down and tucking the picture away into the last box. It was the last thing I had to pack in the house. After my little fall out with Damon, I returned back to my home. The place I left half packed before Klaus started dragging me around to different states for three months. Since I didn't want to think about Damon and Elena, I decided to stay up all night and finish packing everything up. It might have been a huge risk to actually have shown up here with Klaus being able to enter my house and all that but my mind was more focused on the fact that Damon had lied to me, hurt me and the pain of knowing that was clouding my thoughts.

"I'm surprised to find you here love, I seriously thought you had more common sense than this," came the voice that had been haunting my dreams since I returned. I quickly reached up and wiped the tears that had begun to fall before I slowly turned to face him.

"Klaus," I fearfully whispered. Of all the times in the world, he had to show up right when I was about to have a mental break down.

"In the flesh," he smirked before his eyes narrowed on me. That's when I turned my gaze away and stared at the floor "Aw, something wrong love?"

"No, so just tell me why you're here and then leave," I snapped.

"Now come on love. Those aren't just tears for no reason," Klaus said as he began to walking towards me. "Now, could it have something to do with your beloved mother, or has something terrible happened to one of your friends?" Klaus began to circle around me until he was straight behind me. I could feel him leaning into my back, his hot breath breathing down my neck. "Or is there trouble in paradise?" He whispered. My breath caught in my throat, as he took that moment to reach up and move hair from my neck. I felt him moving closer and closer and at the last moment I moved away. It was like he put a spell on me and I had finally broken it.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I turned around to face him.

Klaus just smirked at me as he raised an eyebrow. I knew what he wanted and he knew that I knew so as well. I glared at him with such hatred before turning my gaze away and staring at the window on the other side of the room.

"I know you already know luv," Klaus finally spoke. "So you can make it easy and leave with me or I'll find a more gruesome way to do it, your choice darling."

I rolled my eyes before turning and heading for the door without a word. I went to grab my jacket but Klaus snatched it up.

"I got that, now let's go luv. I got a certain place I need to stop before we leave town," I looked at him with a confused look but headed out the door towards the large van that waited for me. As we neared, the front door popped opened and a blonde woman hopped out.

"Nik if we don't hurry, Stefan will wake before we get there," the young women snarled.

"Relax Rebekah, I just needed to pick up a missing possession of mine," Klaus snapped right back. This caught the young woman's attention and she turned her eyes on me. I watched as her eyes ranked over me from head to toe before turning back to Klaus.

"This isn't?" She questioned.

"No, it's her doppelganger." Klaus smirked before shoving me towards the door. He reached around me and opened the back door. "Hop in darling, I got someplace to get to before the nights out."

I was beginning to worry about this place he was going. He wasn't even supposed to be back in Mystic Fall's, especially since he didn't know that Elena was still alive. I gave him a curious look, before climbing in the back seat and settling in. The two stood outside my door arguing about something before they both got in and we drove away. It wasn't long before Klaus pulled the van up to the High School. My heart started racing and suddenly the door opened and I turned to stare at Klaus.

"You and Stefan didn't think I wouldn't find out did you? " Klaus held an evil gleam in his eye before grabbing my arm and yanking me right out of the van. I stumbled as my feet landed on the ground and Klaus yanked me right back up before looking at Rebekah. "Keep an eye on Stefan. Once he wakes up distract him for awhile, than go get that wolf boy."

"No Klaus leave my friends out of this!" I snarled.

Klaus yanked me up close to him, his face only inches from mine. "Should have thought about that before you ran off with Damon!" he snarled before a smirk crossed his face. "By the way, where is your dear lover boy?"

I turned my gaze away from him and stared at the floor. I knew that would give it away but talking about Damon right not, was sore as it was.

"Aw, trouble in paradise. "Klaus said with a chuckle before dragging me into the school. The place was pretty quiet but I could tell Klaus was listening for voices. Suddenly out of nowhere Klaus placed his hand over my mouth and pulled me into his chest as he pressed his back into the wall. I glazed out of the corner of my eye to see his face and I could tell he was listening to something, than the door next to us began to open and Klaus zoomed us in front of the person.

"There's my girl." Klaus said, my vision was blurred but I tried to see who he was talking too. Eventually, my eyes began to adjust from moving in vampire speed to see a panicked Elena standing in front of us.

"Klaus?" Her eyes than landed on me and I saw the fear, turn to worry. "Amelia?"

"Run!" I said before Klaus put his hand over my mouth again. Luckily for me, Elena took my advice and turn to run but once again Klaus zoomed in front of her again.

"You are suppose to be dead! What are we going to do about that?" Klaus asked.

I was trying to pry his hand off my mouth but he was too strong.

"Now, lead the way to the gym Elena and don't do anything stupid. I'm holding the lovely Amelia in a position where I could snap her neck with just a quick flick of my wrist. Now lead!" Klaus snarled.

Elena glared at him before turning and leading the way towards the gym. Klaus followed right behind her, his hand covering mine as he dragged a wiggling me through the hall.

"You really had put a large kink in my place, Elena" Klaus said as we walked. He was walking pretty close to her. "The whole point in breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is that it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing. "

"If you're going to kill me, than just do it," Elena snarled.

"Alright, Alright, but I do have ways of making you suffer!" Klaus smirked as he we neared the gym door. He pulled Elena to a stop and pushed the door open, tossing me in before grabbing Elena and dragging her in as well. He let her go before grabbing me once more. I had a feeling he didn't trust me.

"Attention Seniors, you have officially been busted! Prank night is over" Klaus shouted to some of our class mates gathered in the gym. Diana and Chad were leaving when Klaus noticed them.

"You two,"

I grabbed Klaus's arm and he looked down at me. "Don't," I whispered but he ignored me and turned back to the two. "I remember you."

"I'm sorry? Who are you?" Diana asked.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't in my right head when we last met. Lift your foot up please Diana." I looked up at Klaus's face to see he was compelling her to do as he asked. "If she drops her foot Chad I want you to beat her to death, understood?" Klaus compelled him.

"Don't Klaus! You don't have to hurt anybody!" Elena hissed from behind us.

Klaus turned and faced her. "Oh come on love. Of course I do."

I gazed between the two of them before looking over at Diana and Chad. Diana wasn't having an issue keeping her foot up at the time but who knows how long that would last. I knew I had to think of something to get him to stop this. I turned my attention back to Klaus.

"Elena's right, you don't need to hurt them. It's us you want and now you have us so just let them go!" I suggested in a calm voice.

Klaus gaze lingered on me."You're the last person to suggestion that right now love." He surprisingly said in a calm voice. That's when I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see Diana stumble.

"Keep it up love!"

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked this time, distracting him.

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus spoke and I went to open my mouth to ask what he means until the door to the gym opened up. Elena and I wiped around at the same time and watched as Bonnie and Matt strolled in.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouted but it was too late. Klaus was behind Bonnie in no time.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd show up?" Klaus said with a satisfied smirk. "Now we can get started." He turned his gaze to Diana and Chad "Uh, Diana why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight."

I turned and glanced over at the two seniors just to make sure they were safe before turning my gaze back on Klaus, who was still talking to Bonnie.

"And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." He held a smirk on his face and the door to the gym once again opened. This time Rebekah came marching through and she was holding onto Tyler.

"Klaus, leave them out of this. It's between you, Elena and me!" I called out to him as I took a few steps towards him.

"It's a little late to be the hero, now love."Klaus informed me before waving at hand at Rebekah. "I'd like for you all to meet my sister, Rebekah."

Rebekah gave us the same exact smirk that Klaus usually does as she glanced between us all.

"Warning, she can be quite mean," Klaus added.

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah snarled back at him before thrusting Tyler into Klaus's arms. Klaus got a firm grip on Tyler's neck.

"Leave him alone!" Elena snarled

"I'm going to make this very simple," Klaus shouted over Elena's voice, ignoring her words. He started dragging Tyler away from the group as he kept talking. "Every time I tempt to make a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." Klaus then brought his wrist up to his mouth and bite into his wrist before forcing it over Tyler's mouth.

I took a step forwards with a gasp. My eyes never leave Tyler's face as Klaus forced the blood down his throat.

"I need you to find away to save my hybrids Bonnie," Klaus said as he held his wrist firmly against Tyler's mouth. His hand than pulled away and wrapped around his head. "And for Tyler's sake," he got that evil gleam in his eye that I remembered seeing over the three months I was with him. I took another step towards him. "You better hurry!" and that's when Klaus snapped Tyler's neck.

"No!" I shouted and ran towards Tyler but Klaus reached out and grabbed me. He swung me away from his body and into his arms, where he held me firmly. I wiggled in his grasped as I tried to get to Tyler body but Klaus was way stronger and I didn't budge.

"Just think love, if you never left with Damon. You could have prevented this from happening." Klaus whispered in my ear.

I bite my lip as I thought about it. _Could this have all been my fault? Could I be the one putting my friends in danger all because I left? _I shook the thoughts from my head. "No, you would have done this anyways," I hissed back. I turned my gaze back to where the gang was crowded around Tyler. I could see Matt looking at him confused, Bonnie just looked worried and Elena just looked scared and concerned for her friends.

"He killed him," I heard Matt say.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire," Elena corrected Matt.

"And if Bonnie is successful. He'll live through his transition." Klaus must have heard them two. He turned us around and started dragging me over to them, Rebekah than showed up right next to me as we reached Elena and she grabbed Elena's arm.

"Go on than; grab your enchantments, gilmores and what not. I'll hold onto Elena and Amelia here." He glanced down at me with a satisfied smirk "For safe keeping."

I turned my gaze away from his and glanced at Bonnie. She was shaking her head towards Elena but Elena nodded her head yes. I would have told Bonnie the same as Elena, than my eyes casted down towards Tyler motionless body for a split second, before I returned my gaze back up just in time to see Bonnie give us both one last look before her and Matt took off out of the gym.

"So these are the latest doppelgangers," Rebekah spoke once the gym door shut. She glanced at Elena before gazing at me. "The original ones were much prettier."

"Enough Rebekah," Klaus groaned at his sister's petty attitude. "Take the wolf boy else where would you?"

Rebekah smiled at Elena before letting her go and crossing the floor over to Tyler's body. She grabbed his wrists and began to drag him out of the gym.

Elena started to follow them but Klaus grabbed her and shoved her to sit down. As he did that I was free to move so I went to move away from him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me right back.

"Ignore her, petty little thing." Klaus whispered in my ear and I tried to move away from him but instead of getting away, Klaus swung me around and pulled me right against him. So close that are chest were touching, and his face was inches from mine. This is when I realized that he was a couple inches taller than me. Just like Damon was.

"Now darling, let's make a deal?" Klaus whispered before leaning down to the point where I felt his nose just barely touching my neck.

"What kind of deal?" I questioned as I tried to move away but Klaus held his hands firmly on my hips so I couldn't move. I glanced around Klaus, just enough to see Elena watching the scene with wide worried eyes.

"I won't harm a hair on anyone head while we wait for dear Bonnie to figure out my hybrid problem if you give in." Klaus whispered in a seductive voice.

"Give in?" I whispered.

I felt Klaus running a hand down my leg and that's when I realized what he was talking. I placed my hands on his chest, and with all the will power that I could get, I shoved hard on his chest. I must have gotten him when he was not focused because I actually shoved him across the room.

"Never!" I hissed at him.

I watched as his face went from shocked, to pissed off. Before I knew what happen Klaus had me on the floor, his hands around my throat as he leaned against me with his body.

"Don't blame yourself to much if someone dies tonight than love," he snarled at me as he squeezed his hands on my neck, blocking the air. "Just remember you had away to save them."

"Klaus let her go!" I heard Elena shout but everything began to blur, my hands reached up and began clawing at his hands, trying to get him to let me free but it didn't work. All I felt was myself being swallowed up in blackness.

* * *

**Uh oh! Klaus isn't happy with Amelia! Let me know your thoughts. What do you think should happen in the rest of this episode? How do you think Amelia should be involved with the hybrids or shouldn't she be at all? Review and let me know your thoughts ^_^**


	6. The Reckoning - Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Here's the next part. Hope you all enjoy! Please keep reviewing. It always helps to keep writing my stories ^_^ **

* * *

**The Reckoning – Part 2**

"Let her go Klaus!" I heard another voice, before the air began to fill my lungs. I took deep long breaths as I let it all sink in. As my vision began to come back I saw a worried Elena leaning over me.

"Amelia, Amelia you ok," I finally heard her asking.

I slowly nodded my head and began to sit up. Elena reached over and helped me up. Once I was fully up I looked over to see Stefan and Klaus having a little chat. I ignored them and looked at Elena.

"You need to get out of here," I whispered as quietly as I could. I glanced over that the guys to see they were so into their conversation, they didn't hear. I looked back at Elena.

She shook her head no. "Not without you and everyone else," she whispered.

"Elena please," I pleaded quietly

Elena when to open her mouth but Klaus voice cut us off.

"Let's drink on it," Klaus said as he walked towards us. He pointed towards Chad and Diana. "Kill them."

The two of them began to scramble away from the scene. I got to my feet in a hurry and stood in front of them and Stefan. I stared Stefan down as he just stood there and stared at us, than Klaus. Elena followed my lead and stood right next to me.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus said as he stared at Stefan.

"No, Stefan don't. He's not going to hurt me he already- " Elena was saying before Klaus stepped in front of her and back handed her.

"Elena!" I shouted and ran towards her. I was expecting Klaus to grab me again but to my surprise he didn't. I got down on my knees and helped Elena to sit back up. "You ok?" I asked her. She just nodded and turned her gaze to the scene behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Klaus had Stefan by the throat.

"They mean nothing to you?" Klaus hissed at Stefan. "Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let them go," Stefan asked. "I'll do whatever you want, you have my word."

"Your word, doesn't mean much," Klaus bluntly said back. "Now I live by your word or I summit which I never had to resort to this." Klaus than locked eye contact with Stefan "Stop fighting,"

"Don't do this," I heard Stefan plead him.

" I didn't want too," Klaus explained. "All I wanted was your allegiants but now I'm just going to have to take it from you."

"Don't, don't, don't" Stefan kept saying.

Elena and I stared at them with wide eyes. I couldn't believe Klaus was actually going to do this to Stefan.

"You will do exactly as I say, when I say it." Klaus compelled him. "You will not run, you will not hide, you will simple just obey." Klaus then let Stefan go as Stefan mind began to process the effects of the compulsion.

"No," Elena whispered. "Stefan."

"Now kill them," Klaus said as he smiled slightly. "Rippah!"

"No, Stefan don't!" I shouted. "You can fight it Stefan!"

"Shut up, Amelia!" Klaus snarled at me before turning back to Stefan. "Kill them," he repeated and this time he turned and pointed at Chad and Diana.

All I could do now was sit here and watch. I stared at Stefan and watched as the veins around his eyes began to form; his eyes began to turn red. Before I knew what happen he was across the room, his fangs were sunk into Diana's neck. Her screamed echoed around the gym making me and Elena jump away from the scene. I couldn't stare at it so I turned my gaze away but the screaming haunted my mind. It eventually all stopped and I turned back around to see Stefan standing there. He wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth before launching himself at Chad next. I turn away again and didn't look back. Even when the noise faded away, or when I heard the thud of the body hit the ground.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in it's true element," I heard Klaus say to Elena. " This species have become such a brooding lot."

" No, you did this to him," Elena hissed. " You made him like this."

"I invited him the party. He's the one stand on the table," Klaus chuckled.

Elena ignored the last comment and stood up. Her and Stefan just stared at each other to the point I felt bad for them both. I signed and followed Elena. I stood up right next to her as the gym door opened once more. This time a annoyed Rebekah came charging in.

" Where is it?" she hollered as she stomped over to us. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked in annoyed.

"She has my necklace, look" Rebekah said as she handed him a phone but never once taking her eyes off Elena.

Klaus looked at the phone before smirking. "Well well well, more lies." Klaus said as he stared at Stefan.

"Where is it?" Rebekah snarled at Elena.

" I don't have it anymore," Elena informed her.

"You're lying!" Rebekah snarled and before we could blink. She vamped out and lunged at Elena but out of reflex I stepped in front of my friend. I felt Rebekah fangs sink into my neck and I let out a scream of pain. It didn't last long and the next this I knew was I was on the floor once more.

"Knock it off!" I heard Klaus shout.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik!" Rebekah hollered back at him.

Klaus glared at Rebekah before calmly turning around to face Elena. He placed his hands together and took a breath before asking her. "Where's the necklace sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it. "Elena answered before casting a worried glance towards me. I still laid on the ground with my hands holding my neck.

"Katarina," Klaus said with a sign. "Of course. Well that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch but since we're doing this the hard way. Let's put a clock on it shall we," Klaus than turned and headed across the gym and flipped on the gym clock. I glanced at the clock to see that it said twenty minutes, than glanced back at Klaus who was making his way towards Stefan this time.

"Twenty minutes, If Bonnie hasn't found the solution by then, than I want you to feed" Klaus got next to Stefan. "And this time I want you to feed on Elena."

Elena and I glanced at each other before looking back at Klaus with a worried look.

"You know you want too," Klaus said before looking at Elena and smirking.

"Klaus don't do this to them," I snarled but he didn't say anything back to my protest.

"No one leaves," He hissed before reaching down and grabbing my arm. He yanked me to my feet, flush against him. " If Elena tries to run, fracture her spine. "Klaus informed Stefan before he began dragging me from the gym.

"Elena!" I shouted and tried to fight my way out of Klaus grip but I never got close. He dragged me out of the gym into to the hall like I was nothing but a feather. "Klaus let me go! You can't do this to them!" I hissed. I was still fighting.

"I'd settle down love or I'll knock you out." Klaus snarled. "There are so many things I could do to you that way."

His words made me stop instantly. This satisfied Klaus and we all kept walking. Eventually Klaus stopped and turned to Rebekah. He thrust me towards her "Take Amelia and go see if the wolf boys up yet. I'll check to see how Bonne's doing on the fix.".

Rebekah rolled her eyes but gripped my arms and we headed the opposite way of Klaus. Rebekah's grip on my arm was tighter then what Klaus had on me. So tight that it was beginning to draw blood. We came around a corner and turned into the class room. Rebekah tossed me to the floor like a rag doll before taking a seat on the teachers desk.

"Amelia!" Caroline shouted and kneeled down to my side. "You alrigh-" her words were cut short when she saw the bite marks from Rebekah and maybe even the bruise marks Klaus left when he almost choked me to death. "What happen to you?"

"Klaus is what happen. How's Tyler?" I asked as I looked up at where his lifeless body was.

"He still hasn't woken up yet," Caroline explained and at that moment Tyler suddenly woke up.

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted and she was to her feet and by his side in a instant.

I slowly got to my feet. The torture I had been through in the last few hours was starting to take it's effect on me. I steadied myself before gripping the desk in front of me and moving over to Caroline and Tyler.

Tyler was gasping for breath at this point and Caroline was trying to calm him. Once he calmed down slightly, he began to look around. You could see the confusion written all over his face.

"Where am I?" he asked. "What happened?"

" Tyler-" Caroline started before Rebekah cut her off.

"Don't be shy about it," Rebekah said. "

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire, a hybrid"Caroline started. "You're in transition."

"Don't leave out the hard part sweets, "Rebekah butted in. "You'll only survive if your witch is successful, if not, your pretty much dead. "

"You could have said it nicer," I snapped at her.

"And you're in no mood to challenge me," Rebekah snarled.

"If you hurt me, Klaus will be pissed. I think I can say I'm safe for now," I challenged her.

"Amelia!" Caroline snapped.

I glared at Rebekah before looking at Caroline. She gave me a annoyed look before turned to Tyler. Who at this point had the most worried look on his face.

"It's going to be ok," Caroline told him as she rubbed his arm. "Everything's going to be ok."

"I wonder how the witch is doing," Rebekah spoke as she flipped the phone around. "Tick tock goes the gym clock."

I stared at the time the phone said and Stefan and Elena only had two minutes left. Those twenty minutes went by way too fast for me.

"Two minutes, "I whispered and glanced at the door.

"You'll never make it in your condition darling," Rebekah said. "You'll just have to hope that your witch gets that cure in time or your doppelganger friend is gone for good."

"Stefan will fight it," I snarled. "His love for Elena will stop him from hurting her!"

"Do you all really believe in that?" Rebekah challenged. "Love is for fools, as I hear from Klaus your lover boy up and broke your heart and you still think love is powerful."

I closed my eyes as she brought Damon up. I knew love was a foolish thing, especially with vampires but Elena and Stefan love was different. There was something pure with them. "Not everyone is perfect for each other. "

Suddenly we all heard Elena scream before there were banging and slamming noises in the hall. I turn to run out the of the room but Rebekah stepped in my way.

"Nice try, sounds like Stefan's chasing poor Elena," Rebekah sneered.

Of course I glared at her. I turned to look at Caroline and she was staring at me with wide eyes. I turned back to Rebekah to glare at her some more. All I could do was stand here and do nothing. We stayed in that room staring at each other for about two minutes. There was not a sound between us until we heard one last scream. This screamed echoed through the halls. My eyes got wide as I realized that might be the end of Elena. I went to run out of the room but Klaus appeared behind Rebekah.

"Well the vertices in, the Original witch says the doppelganger should me dead," Klaus said.

Rebekah turned around to look at him. "So that means we can kill her?"

"No, I'm fairly certain that means the opposite," Klaus said and my eyes got wide so that must mean Elena's still alive. Klaus took this moment to walk towards me and shove me in the direction of Rebekah. The pain in my body went through every inch of my body and I cried out in pain. They of course ignored it. Rebekah grabbed me and thrust me behind her before reaching across and grabbing Caroline firmly in her arms.

"What?" Rebekah

"Call it a hunch," Klaus said before leaning onto the table near Tyler. He had a small tub of blood in his hands and held it out for Tyler. "Elena's blood, drink it."

"No, Tyler don't" Caroline shouted and began to fight with Rebekah.

"Tyler no," I said and tried to get to him but Rebekah stepped in my way.

"If he doesn't feed he'll die anyways love," Klaus informed us. "Consider this a experiment."

It took Tyler forever too decided on what to do but he eventually reach over and took the blood. He chugged it down and suddenly he started to wiggle in pain. His screams began to echo through the room, He then rolled right off the table onto the floor when his groans of pains didn't die down. At this point I could see him and the blood started to fall from his eyes. I knew what that means, the blood didn't work. I looked up and turned my gaze to Klaus, only to find him staring at me. Before I knew what going on Klaus zoomed in front of me. His hand snatched my wrist and he bite into it. I cried out in pain but didn't have time to process anything else. The next thing that happened was Klaus had given my wrist to Tyler, who eagerly bite into it and began to suck the blood right out of me. The room began to spin and before I knew what happen everything went black.

I began to stir, the pain in my body was still there but it didn't feel as bad. My eyes began to open and all I saw was the ceiling. I turned my head and looked around the room and finally realized that I was in the hospital. That's when everything came flooding back to my mind. Klaus at my house, Tyler neck being snapped, Tyler biting me, and Elena. _Elena?_ Suddenly I flung myself up in a panic, as I realized everything.

"Whoa, Amelia," A voice that I knew so well said. I turned my head just in time to see Damon rushing into the room.

"Damon?" I questioned.

He rushed to my bed side and cupped my face. "It's me, I'm here." He whispered softly.

I stared at his face. Just looking at him began to calm me, just the thought of knowing he was here told me that Elena and I were saved. "Elena? Where's Elena?"

"She's fine. I just carried her to the car. I just came back to get you," Damon said as he stroke the side of my face.

"And Tyler? Where's Klaus?" I began to ask all these questions.

"I'm not sure about Tyler but Klaus's is gone, "Damon whispered. "Come on let's get you home." He reached down and lifted me into his arms. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, relaxed my head against his chest. He cradled me into his arms. He turned and hurried out of the room towards the car.

It took about twenty minutes before we reached the Salvatore home. Damon took Elena inside and got her settled before returning for me. He picked me up into his arms again and carried me inside. He brought me into the living room and set me down next to Elena. He then took a bite out of his wrist and held it out for me.

"Drink," he whispered.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine," I mumbled.

"He's right Amelia, you need to drink. Klaus tortured you way more than me today. I can still see the hand marks on your neck." Elena whispered.

"I don't need it," I snapped and pushed his wrist away.

This made Damon and Elena frown at my stubbornness. Damon once again took another bite of his wrist and held it out to me.

"You either drink or I'll force it down Amelia." Damon challenged.

I glared at him before gripping his wrist in my hand and began to drink. I only took a few sips before pushing his hand away and leaning back into the couch.

"Where did Klaus take you when he took you from the gym?" Elena asked.

"He sent me with Rebekah to sit with Tyler and Caroline," I answered.

"How's Tyler than?" Elena asked.

I turned and looked at her before shaking my head. "I don't know. After Klaus gave your blood to him, something went wrong so Klaus used my blood but I blacked out before I knew what happened."

"So your blood was the key, not mine?" Elena mumbled.

"No I think both your blood was the key to turning Tyler," Damon corrected Elena.

I wiped my head around and stared at them both with confused looks. "What do you mean?"

"Klaus had you both being drained of blood in that hospital, which means he needs both of your guy's blood to complete the transition for a hybrid." Damon explained.

"Oh," Elena and I said together.

"God, this day has been horrible," I mumbled and stood up. "I'm going to go home for the night. Maybe getting a good rest will help me process all this information." I groaned and began to walk out of the room but as I went to walk by the front door, it swung open and in walked Stefan.

"Stefan?" I muttered.

"Amelia wait," I turned around to see Damon coming into the room but he stop dead in his tracks when his eyes locked onto Stefan.

"What are you doing here, Brother?" he snarled before moving in front of me. I was sort of confused but didn't object. I was too tired and worn out to do so.

"Well last I checked," Stefan walked pass Damon into the living room. In the process Damon kept me right behind him. As he moved into the living room Damon followed him. As I came around the corner of the room, Stefan was getting himself a glance of bourbon. Elena was standing on the other side of the couch with a worried look on her face.

"I live here," Stefan finally finished before taking a sip. He brought the drink down and continued "Klaus is gone and he's asked me to keep an eye on his blood bag's, and little gal." At the little gal he glanced at me. This made Damon step in my view of Stefan. Blocking all eye contact Stefan had with me.

Stefan chuckled before he continued." Until he returns so from now on you both are under my protection."

"Are you serious?" I groaned. "I'm so leaving," and I turned to go but Damon grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I better drive you two home," Damon nodded at Elena. She took the hint and carefully walked around the couch and over to Damon. Once she was close enough Damon grabbed her arm and put her in front and gentle nudged us towards the door. I walked right out the left open front door and towards Damon car. I climbed into the back and Elena took the front. It took Damon about five minutes to drive us to Elena's, which I argued about but was beat by two people. They told me I would be safer at Elena's, where Klaus couldn't get in. Damon pulled up into the driveway and Elena climbed out. She moved the seat so I could get out and we made are way up to the house.

"Amelia," Damon called.

"I'll wait for you inside Amelia," Elena said before going into the house.

I nodded at Elena before turning around to face Damon."I'm tired Damon, " I said.

"I know but I-"Damon said as he walked towards me. "About yesterday-"

"Don't Damon, Yesterday doesn't matter anymore." I groaned. "What matters was today and where the hell you were!" I snapped.

Damon opened his mouth to say something but shut his mouth. He just stared at me with a broken face, like he regretted being gone.

"Exactly, "I turned and headed inside.

"Amelia!" Damon called but this time I ignored him and went inside without looking back. Once inside I leaned my back against the door and slide down it. With a groan, I buried my face in my hands and silently let the tears fall freely down my face.

* * *

**So everything's starting to take it's toll on Amelia and now she's also the key to making Klaus's Hybrids! What else could go wrong for her? What do you guys think? If you have any suggestion on what to do for Amelia in future episode please let me know. I do consider them ^_^**


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I think going on breaks helps me a lot cause now I can't stop writing the story lol. Well here's another update for you all. Please make sure to review after you are finished reading ^_^**

* * *

**It Smells Like Teen Spirit**

The morning sunlight began to shine through my window, making me stir from my deep slumber. I groaned in frustration and turn over in my sleep. I did my best to get myself to go back to sleep but nothing worked so I rolled back on my back and opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling with an annoyed look.

"Amelia, you up?" The door to my room opened and Elena popped her head in.

"Sadly yes," I answered.

"Ok, well school starts in an hour in a half so I'd get up," Elena informed me.

"I think I'm going to pass on school today." I informed her.

"Amelia, it's the first day back," Elena objected

"Yeah exactly why I rather stay in bed all day, my life's a living hell as it is; I don't need to add school to it." I turned over onto my side so I faced away from Elena.

"Ok, well I made breakfast down stairs if you want some," she said before shutting my door.

I listened to her footsteps disappear down the hall before flinging my blankets off me, and sitting up. I reached over to look at my phone on my night stand. There were about 8 voicemails and 15 text message that were all from Damon. I rolled my eyes and flipped my phone over. I took the back off and took the battery out and set my whole phone back on the night stand once more. I crawled out of bed and wrapped a blanket around myself and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Glad you could make breakfast," Elena said with a smile as I entered the kitchen. Jeremy was already seated at the table with about four pancakes on his plate.

"Yep," I muttered before grabbing myself a plate and pushing a few pancakes on my plate. I added some powder sugar and maple syrup, before taking a seat next to Jeremy.

"Damon keeps calling and texting me. He wants you to call him."Elena said as she took a seat on the other side of the table with a plate of her own.

"We'll tell him I don't want to talk to him," I grumbled before stabbing my pancake with my fork and stuffing a big piece in my mouth. It was very un-lady like.

"Amelia-"Elena started.

"Don't go there Elena. What's going on with Damon and me is for Damon and I to figure out. You have no humanity Stefan to worry about," I told her.

"Don't we all have to worry about that?" Jeremy mumbled through a mouthful of pancake.

"If you don't talk with your mouth full we'd understand what you just said." I snapped at Jeremy.

"Amelia, please figure this out so you don't keep taking your emotions out on us," Elena snapped and we all went silent. We ate are breakfast in peace and quiet. When we all finished, we disappeared in different directions. I headed upstairs, Elena went to school and Jeremy went to grab his bag from his room so he could head to school too. The morning went by faster than I thought it would. I spent my whole morning moping on the couch watching old movies. First, I watched all four of the pirate of the Caribbean trilogies, then I popped in Iron Man but in the middle of that movie a sweaty Elena came in the front door followed by Damon, the one person I didn't want to see.

"Ugh, I'm going upstairs," I groaned and went to go upstairs but Elena's voice stopped me.

"Amelia wait," She called. "I'm going to need your help with locking Stefan up."

I stopped and looked at her. "Wait what?"

"I'll explain more later, when we have everyone around. Will you just get ready?" she asked.

I stared at her but she was giving me that puppy dog look so I couldn't say no." Fine, I'll be right back down." I groaned and headed upstairs to change. It only took be about a half hour to actually get ready. I figured I didn't need to look perfect or anything. Once I was done I headed back down stairs. Damon and Elena were waiting by the front door as I descended down the stairs.

"Ok, now can you explain what's going on?" I questioned.

"I'll explain in Alaric's classroom. I only want to say it once. "Elena explained before leading the way out the front door.

I grabbed my jacket that I had tossed onto the stairs before following her, ignoring Damon as I walked by him. I reached Elena just in time to sneak in front of her and climb into the back of Damon's car so I didn't have to sit next to him. I settled in and we headed off to the school. It only took about ten minutes to get there. I climbed out of the back and slowly followed Damon and Elena to Alaric's classroom. As we entered, Alaric was already there with Caroline.

"Why the urgent call?" Caroline asked once we all were in and settled. Damon was leaning against the window, I was sitting on Alaric's desk, Alaric sat in his chair right behind the desk, Caroline stood next to me and Elena stood with her back towards Damon facing us. I figured he already knew the plan. What a surprise.

"I've decided we need to lock Stefan away," Elena started. "He was out of control at school today, if we don't control him now. He'll end up killing everyone we care about."

"And what does this have to do with us?" I asked. "I would think you three could handle this on your own." I pointed at Damon, Alaric and Elena.

"Well I need Caroline to make sure the old Forbes jails ceil is prepped and ready to go. That's where we would keep him locked up. Then Amelia, I figured you could help me distract him. Klaus told him to protect us both so he'd keep a eye on us both." Elena explained.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Now here's the plan, Amelia and I will lure Stefan away from the bomb fire, then when he is distracted-

"I'll shoot him," Alaric finished for Elena. She just nodded her head.

"Can't Bonnie just ju ju him or something?" Damon finally asked.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her." Elena answered.

"So instead you put me in danger," I groaned, only to get a nudge from Caroline.

"Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell will be prepped and ready," Caroline said with a smile.

"You are forgetting a key player here, Rebekah?" Damon stated, "Where ever Stefan goes the blonde ponytail seems to follow."

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away," Elena informed him.

"How? She's an original, last time I checked, we were out of daggers," Damon said

"So than preoccupied her with your charm," Elena said with a duh kind of attitude.

"Might have better luck finding a dagger," Alaric said and I let out a soft chuckle only to realize it was louder than expected since everyone looked at me. Caroline had a grin on her face, as did Alaric. Damon looked pissed and Elena looked amused.

"Are you two not ever going to be mad at me?" Damon said as he looked from Alaric to me.

"Doubtful," both Alaric and I said in a unison. Alaric and I glanced at each other for a second before I glanced briefly at Damon. He stared back at me with a hurtful look on his face. I couldn't stand seeing it so I turned my gaze away.

"Sorry I'm late," Tyler said as he entered the room. "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your Mom's vervain supply, enough to keep Stefan down for awhile." Elena explained.

"You can't do that to Stefan," Tyler said.

"Why not?" Caroline questioned.

"If he sounds as bad as you all say than it should be fine Tyler. Stefan would thank us later," I added.

"Trust me Tyler; it's in Stefan's best interest." Elena added.

"Yeah," Caroline added once again.

"But it's not in Klaus's." Tyler added.

My face went blank for a second before I turned angry. "After everything Klaus has done, that's all you can say!" I hissed. "After everything he did yesterday," I stood up fast and started towards Tyler but Alaric grabbed both my arms and held me back.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler." Caroline tried to explain to him. "Why are you acting like some freaky Hybrid slave minion?" she questioned him.

As Caroline questioned him I noticed Damon standing up. I glanced at him to see his face held a look like he knew what was wrong.

"Uh oh," Damon muttered. This also caught Alaric's attention.

"What?" Alaric questioned, not letting me go still.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline." Tyler responded back to her. "I owe him everything."

"Oh boy," Damon said as he listened and kept walking towards Caroline and Tyler.

"Ok, can we cool it on the commentary please?" Caroline snapped at us before turning back to Tyler.

"What's going on?" a confused Elena asked. I never turned my gaze off of Damon. I watched him calmly pick up the vervain dart and tuck into his side so Tyler didn't see.

"I'm just going to go," Tyler said and calmly turned to leave but before he even got a step towards the door. Damon zoomed across the room and stabbed him with the vervain dart.

"What are you doing!" Caroline shouted and rushed to Tyler's side.

"He's been sired," Damon explained.

"Meaning?" I questioned.

"Sired, he feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Damon explained to us.

"Loyal how?" Elena asked this time.

"To seek acceptance from his master, truly rare but maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon said as he gazed down at Tyler.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend," Damon sneered.

"Damon!" I snapped but he only glanced at me for a second before looking away "Come on Care I'll help you get him home. " I offered. I slide out Alaric's embrace and walked towards her.

"Wait, what about Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I'll meet you at the bomb fire later. Might be less suspicious if I showed up little bit after you," I said as I looked at her.

"Ok, I'll meet you there than." Elena said with a nod.

I gave her a smile before turned back to Caroline. She was picking Tyler up. Once she got him standing, I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder and she did the same on the other side, we than walked out of the classroom to her car. Once we got to the car, I help her slide Tyler's body in the back and shut the door.

"I think I got it from here," Caroline said.

"Are you sure? I can help you get him inside still." I offered.

"I'm a vampire Amelia. I think I handle getting him inside." Caroline said with a smirk.

"Right," I said and smiled back. "Well I better go find Elena at the bomb fire than."

"Be careful Amelia." Caroline called as I turned and headed back towards the school.

"Oh I will," I hollered back before giving her smirk and walking away.

* * *

I took my time on getting to the bomb fire. I really didn't think I was needed but I decided it be best if I helped anyways. I as i came around the corner the noise from the bomb fire reached my ears and I could see the cars parked along the sides of the road. I kept walking but didn't pay attention where I was going and ran into someone.

"Oh sor-"

"Amelia, where's Elena?" Bonnie asked in a panic voice.

"I don't know. I was with Caroline," I narrowed my eyes at her as I noticed a worried look on her face. "What's going on?"

"She's in trouble; well you both are in danger. Matt brought his sister back from the dead, well sort of. She's able to interact with the living but for her to stay that why she has to kill you and Elena." Bonnie explained. "We need to find Elena and get you both to safety."

"Oh dear lord, nothing in this town can be simple can it." I groaned. "Alright you go deal with Matt. I'll find out where Elena is. I'm suppose to meet her here."

"I can't let you jus-"

"There's no other choice. I can handle this. You figure out how to reverse this. "I said before I began jogging away. I left Bonnie calling for me to come back but ignored her and started slipping through the crowd looking for Elena but I couldn't find her anywhere. "Come on Elena you have to be here somewhere." I mumbled. That's when I saw Damon, sitting on a bench groaning in pain. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Have you seen Elena?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "No, _are you ok?_ Nothing?"

"Damon you're a vampire. I think you will live. Elena on the other hand is in danger at the moment so I really need to find her." I snapped.

"What do you mean danger?" Damon asked. He said up quickly after I said that.

"Let's just say if we don't find her before the ghost of Vicky Donavon does. She's a goner. Now have you seen her?" I was getting annoyed.

"I think she left with Stefan on her trail," Damon finally answered.

"Thanks," I turned and began to run off by Damon caught my arm.

"You're not going after them. I will. I want you to go wait in my car," Damon snapped.

"Yeah, sure ok," and I turned and headed towards the parking lot, leaving a confused Damon behind. Of course he didn't know that I was going to the parking lot but the parking lot where Alaric had his car parked. He'd figure it out when it was too late. Once I was out of sight of Damon, I took off into a run. I ran down the dirt road and around the corner until I was just about there. As I came around another corner, I froze in my tracks. Alaric was using some sort of tool to break open the window to his car, the car that was on fire with Elena inside it. I ran towards them and began to pull on the door handle on the other side but snapped my hand back when the flames hit my hand, burning it.

"Oh geez," I groaned and shook my hand. Once I felt the pain die down. I ran to the other side of the car when Alaric was banging against the glass but he then stepped back when the flames rose up higher.

"We have to get her out of there!" I shouted at him over the roaring of the flames.

"I know!" he hollered back as he glanced at the car. We both were looking at it to find a weak point but the car was swallowed up in flames. I was beginning to panic for my friend's life. Suddenly I heard a bang and noticed the back of the van flying.

"Alaric!" I shouted and pointed. We both went running around to the back. Elena was crawling out of the van. I reached up and helped her out of the car as Alaric reached for Stefan's body. Once Elena was out we both turned and helped pull Stefan out. We got him on his feet outside. Alaric held him up and we all four ran as far away from the van as we could. Once we reached the other side the car blew up. I covered my face with my arms, which ended up getting glass stuck in them but at that moment I didn't feel it. I was too worried about covering my face and body to care. Once it all ended, I moved my arms away from my face and stared at the burning car before looking at Elena.

"Thank god you're alright," I said to her.

She only looked at me and nodded her head. That's when she noticed the glass embedded in my arm. "Amelia, your arm," Elena said.

I looked down to see about four pieces of glass embedded in my right arm. Two pieces were pretty deep but the others weren't bad. "It's nothing compared to what happen yesterday." I said and shrugged it off.

"Are you all alright," I flinched as I heard Damon's voice. I was supposed to be in his car waiting. I turned around to see Damon jogging up to Alaric.

"I believe so," Alaric said.

Damon glanced between us all but when we locked us. He didn't look so happy to see me. "Come on; let's get back to the boarding house." He said to us all even though he was glaring at me.

"Oh boy," I mumbled before I followed behind everyone.

* * *

I sat on Damon's bed as he tended to Elena wound. Alaric had helped get the glass out of my arm and sent me upstairs so Damon could clean up the cuts before patching it up. Though, I think I should have gone to the doctor to get it stitched up but Damon said if it was that bad, he'd just give me some blood to heal me right up, which I was against. It only took Elena a few minutes before she walked out of the bathroom, the place Damon was tending to her forehead.

"You can go on in," Elena said. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Ok," I said and walked passed her into the bathroom. Damon was casually leaning against the wall as I walked in. When we locked eyes he nodded at the sink.

"Hop up," he said.

I rolled my eyes and climbed up onto the sink as best I could with one arm. Damon dabbed some alcohol on a clean rag. He grabbed my arm carefully and began to clean the dry blood away from the wound. We sat there in silence the whole time. I just watched him clean away and he stayed focused at looking at the wound. Once the wound was clean, he inspected it.

"It's not as deep as we thought it might be," he informed me. He then turned and grabbed some gaze and placed it over the cuts. Before grabbing some wrap and wrapping my arm. Once that was done he held out his hand for mine. I placed my burnt hand in his and he inspected it before grabbing some more wrap and wrapping my hand up. It was eventually done and I went to hop down but he wouldn't move from where he stood.

"I told you to wait in the car," he murmured.

"And you actually believe I would?" I questioned back.

"I told you to wait in the car for a reason Mia," Damon hissed this time.

"I know why, but I'm curious as why you still care," I snapped this time.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I care because I care about you Amelia; it's always been about you. I thought I nailed that into your thick skull by now!"

"No Damon, it's not just about me anymore." I hissed. "Wait, it's never been about me. It's always been about Elena."

"I told you that isn't true! How can I make you believe that?" he hissed.

"There isn't!" I snapped before shoving him out of the way. Luckily for me, I caught him off guard so he actually moved. I hopped down from the sink and started to leave but stopped and looked back at him. "There's only one thing really keeping me in this town and it's Elena. Otherwise, I would have walked out of this town, out of your life for good but you can thank Klaus and Elena for keeping me here." I spatted before turning and walking out of the room. I headed towards the front door, only to find Alaric standing there waiting.

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"Waiting in the car, she had a little issue with Stefan." Alaric explained.

"Oh I see," I mumbled before walking out the front door.

* * *

**Ok I bet all you Amelia/Damon shippers are tired of them fight but sorry they won't be getting back together for awhile. Tho, they do become more civil towards each other as we keep going. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Ghost World

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the late update but finals are nearing and classes are giving out homeowork. I have one full week left before final's week! Now enjoy this lovely update because I might not update for a few more weeks. **

* * *

**Ghost World**

"Amelia will you hurry up," Elena hollered at me "Were running late."

"Well can you give the hurt girl a break," I snapped."I am still in some pain and your trying to rush me." I was trailing behind Elena was we made our way through the crowd of people. Alaric was making us come to this history thing that Mystic Fall's was having in the town square. I for one argued about going because I still was in pain from last nights activities. I even tried using the guilt trip on Elena, about it being her fault but it didn't work.

" I see them," Elena called and took off.

I smirked and turned to leave but Elena yelling at me. I groaned with frustration, before turning around and making my way over to them all. "Hope your happy Alaric. I got my sore ass out of bed this morning just for you."

"Watch the mouth," he snapped. He has been kind of treating me like I was his own lately. I guess that happens when he is after all in the same house as me.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to listen to the older man talking. Of course I ended up spacing him out and just standing there staring into la la land. I don't know how long I was standing there in la la land but I was knocked out of it by Elena as she nudged me.

"What?' I snapped only to realize everyone was leaving. "Oh."

Elena narrowed her eyes at me before taking the lead and heading towards the grill. We found a empty table and all four of us took a seat.

"Hey Jer, I need you to help me with something," Elena said after we settled in.

I looked at her with curious look. "What could you need help with?" I asked.

"Well, I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi has been the one to bring him back." Elena began explaining.

"Where is she now that we need her," Alaric asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"She's dead," Jeremy said before pausing as he realized what Elena wanted. "And you want me to try and reach her, don't you?"

"If I could find out how she did it, then maybe I could help him." Elena explained.

"That's sound like a idea," I pitched in. " We seriously need her help."

"I don't even know if she's on the other side," Jeremy told us.

"How many side are there for crying out loud," I groaned.

"Is that what it's called," Elena asked as they ignored me.

"Well that's what Anna called it," Jeremy explained " There not like a official brochure or anything."

"So what is it? Like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric butted in.

"Anna said it's like being here with us but we can't see her or hear her. She can't interact with anyone, she's all alone."

"So basically she's a ghost." I added only to get looks from everyone. "Sorry, just putting my sense of everything in there."

"Vicky could interact," Alaric said as he reminded us from last night. "She blew up my car."

"And don't forget how she did this to me." I held up my right arm. It was wrapped up from my hand up to my elbow. I refused to let Damon heal me with his blood so now my whole right arm was bandaged up. From the glass cuts, to the burnt hand.

"Vicky had help from a witch on the other side." Jeremy informed Alaric. "Anna, she's doing this all by herself."

"Good, hope it keeps all them like that, "I pouted." I am seriously tired of getting hurt lately."

"I'm just saying that maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people," Alaric added

I looked at Elena. "I think I'm going to agree with Alaric on this one." I said to Elena. "Let's leave the dead alone and figure it out on our own." but once again I was ignored.

"Do you even think it's possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asked as she ignored my input.

"Find, I think I'll go inside and have a drink since all you people won't listen to me today," I groaned before getting up and heading inside. I walked in and headed for the bar and sat down on a empty stool.

"What can I get ya," asked the young women.

"Um, just a water," I said leaning my head on the bar counter. It didn't take long for the young women to set the cup of water in front of me and walking away to help someone else. I reached over and took a sip before letting my eyes wander around the room. That's when I saw Jeremy come in and head straight for the bathroom. A few minutes later Alaric and Elena came in as well. Alaric turned and headed towards me as Elena headed towards the bathroom. My eyes wandered back to Alaric because a certain person I had been avoiding came up beside him and started talking. Damon had the same smirk as always but in some way he looked disturbed. Alaric just snapped at him in response to what he was saying. Before I knew it they were nearing in on me. I took my eyes off them and grabbed my glass to leave but it was too late. Alaric took a seat beside me and of course Damon stole the other one on the other side.

"Great, another annoying person I have to deal with today," I growled before trying to leave but Damon pulled me right back down, making me spill my water on my shirt. "Thanks a lot Damon!'

"We got bigger problems than that," Damon snapped back.

"Well leave me out of them. I'm tired of being hurt, beat on or put in danger." I growled but his arm didn't move from my upper arm. He at least avoided the injured arm.

"He says Mason Lockwood is back from the dead," Alaric informed me.

"Seriously Damon," I snapped. "You might want to see a doctor about that."

"I'm telling the truth," Damon snapped at us before turning and waving the young women down. " two whisky's " he asked before looking at us.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him and took a sip of my water. The young women returned and set the two drinks in front of Damon and Alaric. That's when I felt another presents with us. I turned and looked around to see none other than Mason Lockwood standing next to Damon. He reached over and took Damon's glass and began to raise it to his lips.

"Mason?" Alaric questioned.

I didn't really know what to say other than to stare at him with my mouth open.

"God, I miss whisky," Mason said before downing Damon's glass. He chugged the liquid down before setting it on the counter and looking at Damon. Suddenly he swung it up and smashed it against Damon's head. I leaped off the stool as glass shattered all around. Damon let out a groan of pain before turning and looking at us both.

"Told ya!"

"Well your finally telling the truth on something," I said back only to earn a look from Damon. He knew what I was talking about but I think everyone else was a little confused.

"So Mason's here? Why?" Alaric asked him but Mason just shrugged.

Than Damon phone beeped and he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. "I'm never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." he growled

"What about it?" I asked Damon.

"Caroline's asking for it," he said with a shrug.

"Oh good, I'll go help her. You deal with the Mason issue." I said and turned and hurried away before he could stop me. As I headed towards the door, I ran into Elena and a blonde women. "Elena, what does Caroline need the necklace for?" I asked.

Elena stopped and looked at me. "Bonnie needs it to send the ghost back. I was going to go help find it but I have something else I need to do. Can you help Caroline and Bonnie fine the necklace?"

"Sure but where are you going?' I asked.

"Were going to fix Stefan." Elena explained before nodding to the blonde." Since the ghost are now visible so is Lexi. She's going to show me how to help Stefan."

"Oh well good luck with that," I turned to head out of the door but Elena's voice stopped me again.

"If you find it, can you see if Bonnie will hold on for a few? I need to help Stefan." Elena asked.

"I'll do the best I can," I turned and hurried away. As I walked off I pulled my phone out and texted Caroline.

_Where are you? _

_~ Mia _

I held onto my phone and began walking towards Caroline's, then I felt the vibration of my phone and looked at it.

_At the boarding house_

_~Caroline _

I texted back

_On my way_

_~Mia _

I switched directions and headed towards the boarding house. Since I came in Elena's car I ended up walking but it only took me a extra ten minutes to get there. Eventually I got there and walked inside.

"Caroline? Bonnie?" I hollered.

"Upstairs!" I heard Caroline shout and I headed that way. As I got up there I heard people shuffling around and followed the noise until I reached Damon's room. The door was open and the two were tossing things out of drawers.

Caroline looked up and saw me. "Damon said the necklace was here so help us search through everything." Caroline explained.

I nodded and went to the other dresser across the room and began to toss everything out as I looked around for the necklace. It was about a half hour later and still no necklace.

"Amelia, call Damon and ask him again where he put it," Caroline suggested so of course I pulled my phone out and dialed his number but it went to voice mail right away. I tried again and the same thing.

"Keeps going to voice mail," I told them.

Caroline groaned and pulled her phone out and began calling someone.

"So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach him," Caroline said. Caroline stood there listening until her eyes widen and she walked away from Bonnie. "What! You said you were in full support in getting rid of them."

Bonnie and I stopped and glanced at each other curious as to what she was talking about.

"Ok let's just find it first and then we will choose between boyfriend ghost problems," Caroline said before hanging up.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. I stood there confused and stared at them both.

"Um, Lexi's back so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace," Caroline said but you could see the guilt on her face.

"You said boyfriend drama's," Bonnie added. "What is it Caroline?"

"Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna," My eyes got wide and I looked at Bonnie's broken face.

"What?" Bonnie asked but you could see she was just shocked.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," Caroline sadly told her.

I stepped towards Bonnie as you could see she was fighting the tears back. She nodded her head before looking at Caroline again.

"He kissed her?" she asked.

Caroline just nodded her head slowly. "She's got a foot hold now so she probable thinks that she's here to stay but all of us are going find that necklace."

"Exactly, and were going to send her back to where she belongs," I added as I stepped forward and rubbed Bonnie's arm soothing.

"Ok, let's start looking again," and we all went back to work once more.

* * *

It was about two hours later, we had torn apart every inch of Damon's room but still no sign of the necklace.

"Ugh! I give up! It's not anywhere in this room," Caroline groaned.

"I'd have to agree," I added before kicking the chest I was looking in.

Then there was a buzzing and Bonnie walked over to her phone that was placed on Damon's dresser. She looked at it before glancing at us with a nervous smile.

I walked over and snatched the phone off the dresser and answered it. "What do you want Jeremy?"

"Amelia?" Jeremy said into the phone. "Did you find that necklace?"

"Not yet," I answered before narrowing my eyes. "Wait, what's going on?"

"The ghost of the tomb vampires killed Vice Vale," Jeremy explained. "You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founders families."

"Well is not where it's suppose to be," I told him as I glanced at Caroline and Bonnie. I knew Caroline could hear the conversation but Bonnie couldn't.

"Unless, someone took it." Caroline holler into the phone.

" Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but who would do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Who do you think?" Caroline shouted towards the phone.

"She said she didn't," Jeremy said after a long pause.

"And you believe her?" I snapped into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I do believe her," Jeremy snapped back.

"Well you're a even bigger idiot than I thought, so wake up Jeremy before you lose everything," I hissed and hit the end button. I tossed the phone onto the dresser and turned and sat down on the bed. We all stood in silence just staring at each other until Bonnie's phone rang again. This time Caroline picked it up.

"What Jeremy," she snapped but then her face relaxed and nodded. "We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket. "Jeremy's got the necklace and he's going to meet us at the witch house"

That was all she needed to say. Bonnie and I grabbed are stuff and darted out of the house. We hopped in Bonnie's car and drove to meet Jeremy. We drove for awhile until we saw a commotion on the side of the road.

"What's going on up there?" Bonnie asked. I leaned up against the front seats to see what was going on.

"That's Mrs. Lockwood's car," Caroline said as we got closer. Suddenly Bonnie slammed on her brakes as a man walked in front of her. I wasn't sure who he was but he sure as hell looked like he wasn't human.

"Bonnie," Caroline said as we watched a bunch of men heading towards the car. "I'm going to get out of the car. "

"What!" Bonnie and I shouted.

"And you and Amelia are going to drive the hell away from here." Caroline kept going.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here," Bonnie objected.

"I second that," I added.

"Bonnie you got your ghost boyfriend drama, Elena has hers, Amelia has her problems and right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait," Caroline said. " So go and send them all back to the other side, ok? " Caroline didn't wait for a answer. She got out of the car and started over to them.

"Come on Bonnie we better go. The sooner we get these ghost put away the sooner we know everyone is safe." I told Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and put the car in drive and she drove away. I watched Caroline until we disappeared out of sight. In no time we reached the old witch house.

Bonnie turned to me. "Wait here for Jeremy. I'll go ahead."

"Alright, be careful Bonnie," I said and she nodded before getting out of the car and heading towards the witch house.

It wasn't much longer until Jeremy showed up and I hopped out of the car. "She's waiting for you inside." I told him.

He just nodded and ran on by me. I stood there waiting for Bonnie to return. Suddenly I got a text message and glanced at my phone to see it was from Damon.

_I need you! Come to the old Lockwood cellar_

_~ Damon_

I rolled my eyes before reaching into my bag and pulling out a piece of paper. I grabbed a pen and scribbled on it where I was going so Bonnie wouldn't worry. I set it on the driver's seat and headed towards the Lockwood cellar on foot. It was going to take me awhile because I was on foot once more but I made it in about twenty minutes. I headed down the stairs and walked in. I heard voices and followed the voice until I got to a new whole in the wall. That's where I saw Damon and Alaric.

"Excuse me, why do you need me when he's here?" I asked slightly annoyed. " I had to walk a few blocks just to get here."

"Cause I wasn't sure if one of you would show or not?" Damon explained. "but lucky for me you both did."

"Well than I will leave," I turned to go.

"If you wait I'll give you a ride back," Alaric called out which made me stop. I was seriously tired of walking.

"Alright fine," and I looked at the new hole, before glancing at Damon. "What is it that you needed us for?"

"Follow Me," and Damon took the lead. We all slipped through the new hole that Damon made and down some more tunnels. He lead us down until he couldn't go any farther." Mason saw something in there on the walls. I can't go any farther." Damon explained.

Alaric and I looked at each other before we walked into the cave and turned. My eyes widen at what I saw.

"Alaric, Amelia what is it?" Damon asked. "Is Mason screwing with me or is there something in there."

"Oh there's something here alright," I told him

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea?" Alaric answered.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know nothing interesting is going on (Like my own twist) but believe me. There's gonna be a big turn around later on. Also so were clear, Klaus will eventually begin to be nicer to Amelia and kind of treat her like he does Caroline in the show so just hang in there on that. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! It would mean a lot. Also a huge thanks to all you amazing people who have reviewed and supported the story ^_^**


End file.
